Last Chance
by friedlikebacon
Summary: When Kris gets kicked out of Raintree who comes and helps her get back on her feet. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

(takes place after season 3 finale)

"What are you doing here?" kris asked

"I heard you talking to wildfire earlier, I wanted to see whats going on." Junior said as he turned off his car

"Junior, I dont really want to talk about it."

"I know we have had our differences lately, but you can still talk to me."

"Yeah I know."

"So are you going to tell me whats going on?" junior asking in a very curious tone.

"Jean kicked me out of raintree." kris said very quietly.

"Whoa! are your serious. Why would she do that?"

"She kicked me out because of the match race."

"Oh, Kris i am sorry." Junior said sympathetically.

"So where are you headed to?"

"I have no idea." kris said sounding very clueless.

"Well why dont you get in the car. you shouldn't be out walking along the highway, especially this late at night"

"No, really I'm fine." kris said very shyly.

"Kris, I dont want you to get hurt. Now please just get in the car." junior said looking at Kris straight in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Kris asked

"Positive" Junior said

so kris got in the car. junior looked at her for a few seconds before he started the car and drove off.

"Hey Junior."

"Yeah"

"Thank you."Kris said and smiled

"You're welcome." Junior said, but seeing kris smile made him smile too.

after that it was an akward silence for a couple of minutes.

Kris decided to break the silence.

"So where are we headed to?"

"Uhm, I don't know, wherever you want to go."

"Why do I have to decide." Kris said smiling.

"You're the one who was walking on the highway." Junior siad teasing Kris.

"Haha good point."

"Do you even know where you were going to walk to." Junior asked

"Nope" Kris responded.

"Why don't we just take a drive somewhere," junior said

Kris said back to him, "Sounds good to me." She said smiling once more.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"So have you decided where we are going yet?" Kris asked.

"I think I might have a slight idea." Junior said smiling.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Not yet." Junior said still smiling

"And why not?"Kris asked very curiously

"Its a suprise." Junior said smiling even more

At the moment Kris realized why she liked Junior as much as she did. She started to go through her mind thinking about all the memories she had with him.  
It was silent for a few minutes  
Junior looked over at Kris and noticed she looked distracted.

"Kris?"  
no answer  
"Kris are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, i got a little distracted."

"Haha yeah I noticed that, but is everything ok?"

"Yeah I was just thinking back on the first couple months when I was at Raintree."

"Oh, ok I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yeah, I know."

"I still can't believe Jean kicked me out."

"Yeah its hard for me to believe also."

there was another couple minutes of silence.  
Junior thought he should break the silence.

"Hey Kris."

"Yeah"

"I am really sorry this happend to you, we never should have had the match race." he said very sympathetically

"Junior, really don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. You didn't steal Wildfire. So really don't worry about it." Kris said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

Kris forget she had her cell phone with her. It started to ring. She jumped a little and then looked at the caller id and it said Matt Ritter. She declined the phone call, she didn't want to talk to any of the Ritters at the moment because of what Jean did.

"Who was that" Junior asked.

"It was some interviewer, I am guessing they heard about the match race, and wanted to hear the consequences and ruin my life.."

Junior nodded his head. Kris didn't even want to think about the match race. So she changed the subject.

"Are we almost there, I'm getting tired." Kris said while yawning.

"Not quite. But we can go stay in a hotel or something if you would like." Junior said.

"I'm up for it if you are."Kris said while trying to keep her eyes open.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things back at Raintree where very quiet. Jean didn't talk, Matt certainly didn't want to talk to his mom since she kicked Kris out, and Todd was still very shocked about the whole thing.

Things at Davis Farm was quiet when it came to the family, but when they were in the stables everything was about Wildfire. Ever since Pablo moved him to Davis Farms, its like everything revolved around him..

(back to Kris and Junior)

"Ok, so we are about 2 minutes away from your suprise."

"Well, since we are 2 minutes away can't you tell me?" Kris asked

"Oh, I guess." Junior said, "Do you remember that one resort Charlie and Jean went to?"(its the one from Dangerous Liasons)

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Thats where we are going because, you need to find a way to get away from the mess that you are in, and forget about Raintree for atleast a day or two."

Kris said in a thoughtful voice, "Thanks, that is what I really need right now."

"You're welcome."

"Alright we are here." Junior said.

"Wow! It looks amazing!" Kris said while getting excited.

"Alright, lets go get checked in."

Back at Davis Farms.

"Dad, have you seen Junior anywhere?" Dani asked.

"No, right now he isn't my favorite person." Ken said in an angry voice.

"Ok, you do realize he is family right? and the match race wasn't only his fault. If I wouldn't have told him about it, we wouldn't have to worry about anything. So if you are mad at him, you should be mad at me too!"(ok yeah I know that sounded retarded but I am drawing a blank of how to put it in different words.)

"Wait, you're not mad at him?" Ken said in a confused way.

"Dad, I have every reason to be mad at him, but he is missing and I am starting to get worried, and you should to!" Dani said getting very angry with her father.

Later that day Kris and Junior went out to go eat. He recieved a call of Gillian.

"Oh, I have to take this call."

"Alright."  
Junior got up from his seat and went outside to talk

Kris' thoughts  
_I am with Matt, I thought I lost my feelings for Junior, but every minute I am with him I start remembering all the times I was with him and i start thinking of how I miss them. I am with Matt._

Junior's phone call with Gillian

"Junior where are you everyone is worried!"

"I just had to get away from my family."

"Junior you can't just take off when times get bad!"

"You did"

"My situation was different."

Junior was cought up in his thoughts while he was on the phone with Gillian. His feelings for Kris came flooding back to him. He remembered the day he told her he loved her, and the night in the woods, and many more. His thoughts where interrupted

"Junior?"

"Gillian, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? sorry for what?"

"I can't do this."

"Wait, I am confused. You can't do what?"

"Us."

"You're breaking up with me, over the phone?"

"Yeah"

"It's Kris isn't it?" Gillian said while getting angry.

"I am sorry, I have to go"

Junior hang up the phone, and returned back to his seat with Kris.  
They finished their meal and went back to the resort.

Back at Raintree.

Pablo decided to stop by at Raintree, to visit and to see how things where going.  
As he drove up, he noticed it looked very abandoned. There were no horses in sight.

"Jean. where did all the horses go?" asked in concerning tone.

"I sold them." Jean said quietly.

"You sold them?" he said very suprised.

"I didn't have a choice. It was the only way to get out of debt."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

After Jean had told Pablo about the horses, he was determined to help them get them back, he didn't know how, but he wanted to help them. He felt like part of the reason was because he left.

Back at the resort  
Junior and Kris decided that they would go to bed. Kris went to her room, Junior went to his. Kris was lying in bed thinking. She was thinking about everything, but mostly Junior. Ever since he picked her up on the highway she has been thinking about him. Naturally, Junior was thinking about Kris also. They eventually fell asleep.

9:00 a.m.  
It was morning and Kris was getting ready for the day when she heard a knock at the door. Junior was standing there, all ready to go, but something inside him wouldn't let them leave. He knew he had to tell Kris how he really feels once again.

"Kris, before we go... can we talk"

"Sure, whats up?"

"Last night when we went to bed, I didn't. I was lying in bed thinking about you. I can't get you off my mind. I just want you to know, I haven't changed my mind about you. I still love you."

Kris stood there shocked.

"You mean after all that has happend, you haven't changed your mind, not once"

"Never."

Kris looked down, then back up at Junior and smiled. Her smile always made him smile. Junior slowly leaned in to kiss her. She didn't refuse. it was a quick kiss, but it meant alot. They both smiled at each other.

"Alright, I think we better go." Junior said still smiling.

"Sounds good." Kris said while smiling also.

Back at Davis Farms  
Gillian was at the door, thinking of how she is going to tell the Davis's where Junior was. She knew they wouldn't be happy that he is with Kris.  
Dani came to teh door.

"So, I bet you are wondering where Junior is." Gillian said in an angry voice.

"Yeah, have you seen him."

"No, but I sure do know where he is."

"Well.. where is he."

"With Kris."

"Wait, but I thought you two where together."

"We were until he broke up with me last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry."  
It was silent between them for a moment.

"Uhm I better go tell my dad where Junior is."

"Ok, I should get going anyway, just thought I'd let you know."  
Gillian walked out, and Dani went looking for her dad

its about noon now  
Kris' thoughts  
I am for sure now, my feelings for Junior haven't changed, but why can't I tell him that. Oh my gosh Matt, what am I supposed to tell him... He has to know. I have to be fair to him. I should call him.

Kris interrupted their lunch  
"Can you excuse me for a minute." Kris asked Junior

"Yeah go ahead."  
Kris got up from the table and walked to a outside.

"Hello."

"Uhm Matt, its Kris."

"Kris! Where are you. are you ok."

"Yeah calm down I am fine, but.."

"But what?" matt said sounding very worried.

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok.."

"Ok, here it goes,(Kris took a deep breath), two nights ago, I was walking on the highway, and Junior picked me up, and he told me I needed to get a few nights away and get away from the mess I am in. I am with Junior right now, and while i have been with him these two nights (Kris paused for a moment to figure out how to tell him this.) it made me realize I still have feelings for him, and I have to be fair to you."

"For some reason this doesn't suprise me..." Matt said dissapointed.

"Matt, I'm sorry."

"Me too."  
Matt hung up the phone. Kris felt bad but she knew she had to do it.  
She returned back to the table to finish her lunch..

To Be continued...

* * *

Reviews, they make me reallllllllllly happy!! So please review and tell me what you think. please be honest :D

Much Love

CarleyAnn


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Kris got back to the table, Junior could tell something was happened.

"Kris, Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I guess, everything is fine."

"Are you sure, because you don't look fine."

Kris said quietly, "Me and Matt broke up."

"What, why."

Kris gave him the you-know-why look. He understood.

"Kris, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I had to do it. It wouldn't have been fair to him."

"How? It was just one short kiss."

"I know but it meant a lot, and I miss that."

Junior smiled at Kris, knowing that it would be a new start.  
They finished their lunch and then after that they decided that they would just stay at the resort and hang out there.

"Hey, Kris."

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do after this?"

"Uhm, I have no idea. I mean I can't go back to Raintree, at least not for a while."

"If you want, you could stay with me."

"Are you sure? Because I am sure your family would just "love" that idea." Kris said in a sarcastic voice.

"Kris, you know I don't care what my family thinks when it comes to you."

"I know I just don't want you and your family to get in a fight over me."

"I know that, but I don't want you to leave." Junior said in a caring tone.

"What else am I going to do? Well I guess I could get an apartment in town."

"Yeah, you could."

"Well, I think that is what I just might do." Kris said smiling.

Back at Raintree.

As I said things were quiet at Raintree, until today. Matt was very upset. Upset that Kris left and broke up with him. He was upset about his mom selling all the horses, and he was upset about loosing his friendship with Junior. Matt decided to talk to his mom.

"Mom, what are we going to do about this place? It looks like a freaking ghost town."

"Matt, we don't have the money to raise this place up again. We have to send the money to the bank and get out of this mess once and for all."

Matt had a feeling that if Jean wouldn't have kicked Kris out then they would still be together.

"Mom, why did you have to kick her out, if you didn't then maybe me and her would still be together!" Matt shouted.

"It seemed like the right choice. And you know that Kris is like the daughter I never had. She meant a lot to all of us. But maybe it was the best thing for this ranch!" Jean said shouting back.

Matt couldn't take it their anymore for awhile, he had to get out of there for a few hours. He went to the club and just happened to see Dani there.

"Hey Dani."

She tried to ignore him. But he wanted to talk to someone. So he tried to apologize to her.

"Listen Dani, I am sorry about everything. And I know that sorry wont cut it but I need at least one friend right now."

"Well then why don't you run to Kris?"  
Matt was getting annoyed with people talking about Kris.

"Because we aren't together anymore." Matt said so quiet Dani could hardly hear him.

"Oh, I am sorry." Dani said feeling bad for him. "Well if you need a friend, like you said, I am here. But the break up with Kris isn't the only thing that is giving you that look on your face is it?"

Matt sighed, "No, it isn't. My mom sold all the horses that we have."

"Wow! Matt.. I am really sorry. If there is anything I can do—"

"No Dani, I don't think there is anything right now, but thanks anyways."

Back at the resort.

"Kris and Junior were in Junior's room watching t.v. when Junior thought it would be better if they went out somewhere.

"Wow. This is boring." Junior said sounding very bored.

"Yeah it is, but what can we do."

"Well, we could go do a lot of things."

"Like..."

"We could go see a movie; we could just go walk somewhere, stuff like that."

"I'm up for a walk if you are." Kris said smiling.

Kris was thinking about the last time they went on a walk together. They were walking through a garden, talking about how the Sandpiper reminds them of the end of summer. She really missed those times.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

They walked around and found a place to walk, it was around 6:00 p.m. and they were just talking with some occasional kisses.

To Be Continued..

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think :D _

_Mucho Love,_

_CarleyAnn_


	6. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I just wanted you guys to know I already have this story written somewhere else if you want to catch up. I just thought of putting it up. Its link is

ohhitswildfire. blogspot. com

check it out. And I do allow anonymous comments so you can comment if you like! I'll keep posting them on here if you guys want.


	7. Chapter 6

Later on that day after their walk, Kris and Junior thought that they would go in town to look for an apartment for Kris.

"Where do we even start looking?" kris asked confused.

"How about here?" Junior said while pointing to a location in a newspaper.

"How far away is it?"

"Uhm about 10 miles away, it's not that bad of a drive."

"Alright, I guess we could check it out."

Once they got there, they asked the lady at the counter to show them the way to room 324. When they got in there, their jaws dropped. It was a perfect apartment for Kris. It had a balcony that viewed upon a lake, it had two baths, two rooms, a living room, kitchen, and the laundry room was on the main floor. Kris was sold the minute she saw it.

"I love it!" Kris said very excited.

"I knew you would like it. But don't you think we should check out some others first before you say this is the one you want?"

"Nope, I want it."

"Alright. Lets have you sign the papers." The lady said.

After they signed the papers, Kris thought that she should at least tell the Ritters what she was going to stay. She tried to call them, but they didn't answer, but she left a message. Junior left Kris for a few hours at her new apartment and he decided he should head home for a little bit.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Junior asked as he walked into his massive house.

"Yeah, I'm here dad isn't" Dani said walking down the stairs.

"Where is he?"

"At a meeting, you're lucky he isn't here. He would be furious to see you here."

"Why, because of the match race."

"Duh!" Dani said sarcastically.

"Why can't he just forget about that?"

"Well Junior it is kind of hard to forget about, setting aside the fact that YOU made us loose my racing license."

"I already told all of you guys that I was sorry—"

"Junior sorry just doesn't cut it this time!" Dani said as she stormed out of the house.

Junior decided that he didn't want to stay at his house for awhile. He decided to go back to Kris' apartment.

At Raintree things were very slowing coming back to normal.

Pablo brought Wildfire back, and they had him in a couple races so they could get some money to start things back up again. Matt and Gillian were trying to work things out between them so they could be friends, while Matt and Dani where becoming better friends than ever. Gillian had also brought Flame back also. Ken Davis also tried to work out a deal with them to have some horses be sent to Raintree.

"Matt!" Jean shouted as she walked into the house.

"Yeah Mom!" Matt shouted back from the kitchen.

"Ken is going to come by because he wants a couple of horses to stay with us."

"Why is he all a sudden being so generous?"

"Because he knows what we are going through and he wants to help."

"Yeah but, I mean after what happened he still wants to help?" Matt said sounding very shocked

"Yeah."

Right as they ended the conversation Ken Davis and two other trucks pulled up with trailers attached. He brought around 8 horses. Jean was very thankful.

Matt pulled his mom aside.

"Mom, I just thought you should know something."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Kris and I broke up." Matt said very quietly.

"Really." Jean said very shocked and felt guilty because she had a feeling that they broke up because of what she did.

"Did you guys break up because of something I did?"

"Well kinda," Matt said, "When she left she told me that she was with Junior."

"Oh, Matt I am sorry." Jean said as she embraced Matt in a hug.

Back at Kris' apartment, Junior had just arrived.

"Hey!" Kris said

"Hey"

"What's going on, you don't look very happy."

"I went back home for a little bit, and I don't really want to stay there for awhile." Junior said in a sad tone.

"Oh, well if you want you could stay here. I mean there is plenty of room." Kris said smiling.

"Well, if you insist." Junior said while walking closer to Kris and kissed her.

"I do." Kris said smiling after they kissed.

Back at Raintree

"Ken thanks for everything. I know that both farms have a lot going on, but this means a lot to us." Jean said very thoughtfully

"Yeah, we are going through a lot, and all though it was hard to let Wildfire go, I felt like it was for the best."

Once matt heard Ken say that he knew he was up to something and then he went back into the house, and found Todd eating food and he decided to join him.

"Hey Matt, Kris left a message for you."

"Really? What did she want?"

"She said something about buying an apartment somewhere close by." Todd said sounding confused.

"Oh, ok." Matt said.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Once again if you guys wanna read ahead just go the the site i sent. in my last post. But reviews make me happy!!

Mucho Love,

CarleyAnn


	8. Chapter 7

About a month has passed since Kris moved into her apartment. Junior was staying there occasionally to get away from his family. Kris was starting to regain her friendship with the Ritters, and she went to see Wildfire almost everyday. Pablo was working for Raintree again.

"Hey Kris are you ready to go warm up Wildfire?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright try and shave 2 seconds off of Monday's time."

"Alright, I think we can do that."

She walked Wildfire over to the gate. Pablo closed the gate behind her.

"You ready?" Pablo asked

"Yeah." Kris said

The gate flew open and Wildfire and Kris bolted out. Before she knew it they were done

"How was it."

Pablo smiled and said, "Very nice, 46 seconds"

"Do you think he will be ready for the race on Saturday?"

"That depends."

"I think he can do it."

"Alright, I'll talk to Jean about it, why don't you go cool Wildfire off."

"Ok"

Kris took the hose and was spraying Wildfire down when someone came running up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Whoa, you scared me!"

"Sorry. So what are you doing." Junior asked as he turned Kris around to kiss her.

"What does it look like?" Kris said sarcastically.

"Hey." Junior said as kris lightly sprayed him

"Well you're the one that asked." Kris said while laughing.

"Yeah I did, so what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I get off work at 4:30 but after that nothing, why?"

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure, pick me up around 7:00?"

"Alright, see you then."

Back at the house Jean was cooking dinner.

"Todd, can you go ask Kris if she would like to stay for dinner?"

Todd ran out the door and found Kris talking to Wildfire.

"Kris my mom wanted me to ask you if you wanted to stay for dinner."

"Oh I would but I already have plans for dinner. Maybe next time."

"Alright, I'm going to go help my mom finish dinner."

"Ok, see you later."

After the Todd left she decided that she better get back home. Once she got there she decided she would take a nap for about an hour. She woke up around 5:45, then she got in the shower which took about 30 minutes. After her shower she went to dry her hair, then she curled it and put on make up. She was done in about 45 minutes and before she knew it Junior was knocking on the door.

"Hey! Wow you look amazing!"

"Thanks," Kris said blushing, "Let's go."

"Alright, So do you want to go eat and then go to the club or just go directly to the club?"

"Uh, I'm not really hungry, are you?"

"Not really."

"Alright then let's just go to the club."

"ok."

They got there in about 5 minutes. When they walked in Junior and Kris were both holding each others hand. They sat at the bar for about 20 minutes talking. Then a slow song came on and Junior pulled Kris out onto the dance floor. Throughout the whole sing they were both looking into each others eyes. Junior finally decided to talk.

"Kris, I want you to know something."

"What."

"I love you."

Kris looked deeply into his eyes and said, "I love you too."  
And that lead to a passionate kiss.

Junior decided to stay and Kris' apartment again. When she woke up she felt a strong arm keeping her from moving. She turned around and saw Junior's face with the sunshine peeking through the blinds.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Kris said in a raspy voice. She leaned in to kiss him.

She saw her clock and it said 7:04 a.m.

"Oh god, I had to be at Raintree an hour ago!"

"Whoa! Wait, I asked them if you could have the day off today."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, I told you I am full of good deeds." Junior said smiling and thinking back on the time he got Dani to drop the charges against Kris when she punched her.

"Yeah I already know that," Kris said also smiling.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well there you guys go. another chapter. once again if you would like to read ahead go to my site www. ohhitswildfire. com but dont put spaces between them because it wont let me post if it i dont. So review and tell me what you think

Much Love,

CarleyAnn


	9. Chapter 8

Around 8:00 a.m. Kris and Junior had fallen back asleep. Kris woke up at 9:47 a.m. and went to the kitchen to make some coffee and cook breakfast. Junior woke up around 10:00 and snuck up behind Kris and grabbed her by the waist.

"Whoa!" She turned around and Junior kissed her.

"Look who rose from the dead." Kris said sarcastically.

"Hey you shouldn't be talking, you the one that fell back asleep first." Junior said teasing her back.

"It could have been you." Kris said as she hit Junior playfully.

"Oh, so you wanna play this game, I see." Junior said as he started to tickle Kris.

"Ok you can stop now." Kris said teasingly while laughing.

Junior stopped a little while after she said that. After they had breakfast Kris hopped in the shower and while Junior waited he watched TV. When Kris got out of the shower, Junior got it. When they were both done they sat down on the couch and watched a movie. Kris had her head lying on Junior's chest. After they finished the movie, they went out to lunch.

After lunch Kris had to go to Raintree to go warm up Wildfire to get him ready for his new jockey.

"Alright Kris, just take him easy today. I don't want him to be worn out for the jockey today."

"Ok." Kris said as she got on Wildfire.

Kris whispered in Wildfire's ear, "Ok boy, you can do this."

Right as the gate flew open the jockey pulled up in his car.

"Whose that riding Wildfire?" Tina asked.

"Kris." Pablo said while avoiding eye contact with Tina.

"Why don't you have her ride Wildfire in the race? Oh, that's right she can't"

"Tina, do you want the job or not?" Pablo said while getting angry.

Tina was quiet till Kris got back with Wildfire.

"Hey Kris."

"Hi." Kris said trying to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"How have you been treating my Wildfire?" Tina said.

"_Your_ Wildfire?"

Tina didn't talk back.

"So, I think we should blow him out today." Tina said.

"You know I never blow a horse out the day before race day." Pablo said sounding annoyed.

Tina got the point. "How far do you want me to take him?"

"A mile."

Once Tina was finished Kris took Wildfire to cool him off.

"Wildfire, you have no idea how much I want to ride you in that race tomorrow. I know you can win that race tomorrow."

Wildfire gave Kris a nudge.

"Yeah I know it is Tina but, you have a bigger heart than her. You can do it."

"Talking to horses are we." Matt said as he walked in.

"Yeah, he's a good listener."

"Yeah he is. Me and Dani are going to the club tonight. Do you and Junior want to come?"

"Uhm I'll ask Junior but, yeah I'm up for it."

"Alright we are going to get there around 7:30."

"Ok. But I should get going." Kris said as she walked Wildfire over to his stall.

"See ya!" Matt shouted as Kris was walking out of the stables.

When Kris got back to her apartment she noticed Junior was gone. She decided to call him.

"Hello."

"Hey Junior, Matt asked me today if you and I wanted to go to the club with him tonight."

"Uhh, sure." Junior said. He was shocked that Matt wanted him to come along because of what they had been through.

"Ok, he said he was going to be there around 7:30 so I guess we could meet him there."

"Alright, do you want me to pick you up or just meet there?"

"I don't care which ever is best for you."

"I'll pick you up."

"Ok, sounds good.

"Ok, well I got to go."

"Bye." Kris said as she hung up the phone.

It was around 7:20 and Junior had just picked Kris up and they were both in the car.

"Hey Junior I have a question."

"Ok, what's up?"

"How come you sounded shocked when I asked you if you wanted to go tonight?"

"Well… when you said that Matt asked you I was confused because I didn't think that he would want me to go since we have been through a lot lately."

"Oh." Kris said. Oh seemed to be like the only thing to say because she felt guilty because of what had happened between them.

The car was silent until they got there.

Dani and Matt were both sitting at the bar and Kris and Junior joined them. They talked, trying to get things all figured out. Matt and Junior were on the road to reconciliation. By the end of the night Matt and Dani were the first to leave and Kris and Junior left shortly after.

"Tonight was good." Junior said while driving back to Kris' apartment.

"Yeah it was. I am just glad you and Matt came back to reality."

Junior laughed, "yeah me too."

They pulled up to the apartment. When they got out Junior had his arm around Kris' waist and Kris had her head resting on Junior's shoulder as they were walking. Then they got to her door.

"Are you staying tonight or are you going back home?"

"I think I'll go home tonight."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok." Junior said as he bent down to give Kris a goodnight kiss.

"Bye."

"Bye." Junior said as he started to walk down the hall.

The next day Kris had to go back to Raintree to get Wildfire into his trailer for the race and Kris and to get everything ready for him.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Review please.. Uh I am kinda tired. Its raining in stupid Kansas... anywho reviews will make me wake up and do something.. idk...Love..CarleyAnn 


	10. Chapter 9

It was morning of race day and Kris was at Raintree getting Wildfire ready. The race started at 11:30 a.m. and it was 9:32 right now. They had to be at the track around 10:20. Tina had just pulled up as Kris was talking to Wildfire.

"Hey Kris, how is Wildfire." Tina said sighing as if she didn't want to be there.

"Fine," Kris replied trying to make the conversation as quick as possible.

Pablo walked in.

"Kris I want you to go wash Wildfire off so that he can be cooled off by the time we get there."

"Alright."

While Kris was washing Wildfire, Tina was talking to Pablo to see what she should do in the race to win. By the time Kris was done washing him Tina and Pablo had finished their conversation and he was getting the trailer hooked up to the truck. Washing Wildfire took about 20 minutes, and by the time she was done it was time to get him in the trailer.

"Pablo, do you think Wildfire is ready?"

"Yeah why? What do you think."

"Well I don't think he is ready for Tina to ride him, she only rode him twice before the today."

"Yeah I know, but she is our only chance."

Kris nodded so Pablo could tell that she understood. Pablo, Jean, Matt, and Kris all pulled up at the track 5 minutes before they were supposed to be there so that they could get wildfire into his stall at the race track. Pablo and Kris were at his stall when Tina came.

"Tina, do you remember what I told you to do?" Pablo asked.

"Yeah… why would I forget?" Tina said sounding annoyed.

After she said that he turned his back to her. About 30 minutes had passed and Kris was getting Wildfire ready for the race while Tina slipped into her jockey outfit. After she was ready Pablo and Tina headed for the track while Kris was headed for the fence by the track so that she could watch the race from there.

Tina and Wildfire went into the starting gate. A few seconds after that the gates flew open, but right as they opened Kris noticed something was wrong with Wildfire. Tina came to the first curve on the track. Wildfire almost lost his footing. Tina was getting a little concerned thinking that something would happen to her. Wildfire kept going, as Tina kept pushing him, Pablo didn't want her to push him yet. Right when they got around to the end of the race Wildfire reared up, knocking Tina to the ground. Once all the horses flew past Tina the paramedics came rushing up to her making sure she was ok. Nothing serious happened to her. Of course Kris didn't rush to Tina, she wanted to make sure everything was ok with Wildfire, but Kris did wonder why Wildfire did that. As the paramedics Pablo came up to Tina asking..

"What was that out there?"

"Don't ask me, ask Wildfire, he's the one that knocked me down."

"You know that's what I am talking about. You did exactly what I didn't want you to do. You knew I didn't want you to push him."

"I did what I thought was best."

"I told you what was best. We practiced like this at Raintree and Wildfire was perfectly fine with it, but you did it different so he wanted to make it different as well."(ok he didn't say is exactly like that but I think you guys get my point."

Tina walked away without saying another word to him.

After the race everyone went back to Raintree but instead Kris headed back to her apartment. When she got there she decided to call Junior to ask him to come over, she really wanted to see him.

About 10 minutes after she called him he showed up

Kris opened the door

"Hey." Junior said while he walked in and gave Kris a kiss.

"Hey." She said is in a gloomy voice.

"What's wrong?"

"The race today didn't go how we planned."

"What happened?" Junior asked concerned.

"Wildfire knocked Tina down to the ground. So I doubt she's gunna want to ride Wildfire again."

"Oh." He didn't really know what else to say other than that.

"Yeah… so how was your day?" Kris said quickly changing the subject.

"Nothing, but I do have good news for you."

"What?" Kris said sounding very curious.

"Well I talked to my dad and he said there might be a way to get your jockey license back."

"Wait! Are you serious?" Kris said getting very excited.

"Yeah."

"Well what do I have to do?"

"First talk to my dad and then he will most likely tell you that you will have to go to the court house and talk about the match race and that stuff."

"Thank you soo much Junior!" Kris said while jumping into Junior's arms.

Right as she jumped into his arms she gave him a kiss and he quickly depend it.

Junior headed to the bedroom (I think you know what happens here).

To Be Continued…

* * *

Review pleaseeeee, tell me what you think :D... lovee..carleyann 


	11. Chapter 10

It was the next day and Kris had to be at Raintree in 2 hours. She rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Junior said mumbling.

"I have to go to work."

"Well you don't need to." Junior said

"I think I do. They are getting a new horse today and they want me to ride him."

"Oh…" Junior said trailing off.

After Kris got out of the shower and got ready for work she was there in about 5 minutes.

"Kris this is the new horse. His name is Austin I want you to sit with him for a little bit and then come and tell me when you are ready to run with him." Pablo said.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go in the house and talk to Jean."

"Alright."

Kris sat with Austin for a little while to "get to know him" and then went to go get Pablo.

'You ready?" Pablo said as he saw Kris walk in the house.

"Yup"

"Aright lets go get him ready to run."

Pablo went to the shed to get a saddle and Kris went to the stables to go get Austin.

"Alright Kris just ease him into the gate and don't blow him out just let him have a nice and easy run."

"Alright."

Kris got into the gate and once the gate flew open Austin ran. Around the first curve of the track Kris knew he would be a good horse. She could feel his energy run through his body. Soon she finished the lap and went to go see what the time was.

"How did we do?" Kris asked.

"It is his only run but it was decent 1:20"

"Yeah that's reasonable."

"I want you to go cool him off. Then have a break."

"Ok, thanks."

During her break she went to her apartment and took a shower, ate and watched t.v. Junior went to her apartment for a little bit and watched a movie. When the movie was done Kris asked Junior a question.

"Hey Junior.."

"Yeah"

"I have a question."

"Alright."

"This may sound weird but, you have been here a lot lately and stayed the night a lot why don't you—"

"Move in?" Junior finished her sentence.

"Yeah…"

"I wasn't sure you wanted me too."

"Well I do."

"Ok." He said quickly after Kris spoke.

"Really? You want to" Kris said getting excited but keeping it in.

"Yeah, I mean why wouldn't I want to?"

"I don't know"

Junior went up to Kris and kissed her. A little while after Junior went home and Kris went back to Raintree, but when she got there she found….

To Be Continued...

* * *

I think with this chapter I didn't know what I was writing. I mean I am way ahead on my other site with this story and I think I forgot to include Kris getting her liscence back. I am sorry everyone!!!! 

Well please review. even though it was bad


	12. Chapter 11

When Kris arrived at Raintree she found Kerry standing next to Jean

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail" Kris said in an angered voice.

"I just wanted to apol…" Kris cut him off before he could finish.

"Save it Kerry, you have hurt my family enough."

"Kris you don't understand."

"What the hell Kerry, what isn't to understand? You stole the money from the Breeders that belonged to Raintree. You made then sell ALL their horses and rebuild this place. They and I would have done perfectly fine without you."

"Kris you don't understand why I stole the money." Kerry said trying to calm things down.

"Oh really, Do I want to know the explanation?"

"Yes."

"Wrong answer, what you did won't change."

After Kris had said that she walked away and left Kerry there, she knew that wouldn't be the last of him.

Kris decided to call Junior and let him know what happened.

"Hey Kris."

"Hey babe, I need to tell you something."

"Alright whats up?"

"Well… Uhhm, nevermind, I need to tell you in person."

"Uhh ok." Junior said confused.

"Alright well I got to get back to work."

"Ok, bye."

"bye"

Kris hung up the phone and went to go talk to Wildfire.

"Wildfire how am I going to tell him, I know him, he will be furious. He hates Kerry. This is going to be soo hard… Any ideas." Wildfire gave her a nudge. "I guess not, I will just have to tell him myself."

Right as Kris was starting to get up and walk out Matt walked in.

"Tell who what?" Matt said curious

"Oh, its nothing really."

"Yeah right, what's going on." Matt said sounding very sarcastic.

"Matt really, I just need to talk to Junior, that's all."

"Alright, fine."

Right as Matt said that Kris stormed out of the stables. She wasn't really mad at Matt, she was just frustrated at Kerry for coming back. But as she was walking out she ran into Junior.

"Whoa, hey Kris."

"Oh, hey." Kris said sounding very distracted.

"Is everything ok, I mean when you called me you said you needed to talk to me in person soo, here I am."

"Yeah I know but…"

"Kris you can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"Yeah I know, its just… do you promise not to get mad?"

"Yeah just tell me what's wrong."

"Kerry is here." Kris said very quietly almost a whisper. After she said that she looked straight down to the ground.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Junior said getting somewhat mad but keeping it in.

"He said he came to apologize. But Junior trust me I didn't forgive him, there is no way I could forgive him."

"Ok whatever."

"You're mad aren't you?"

"Yeah somewhat."

"Junior, I couldn't control that he came here. I didn't even want him here."

"Uh huh." Junior said acting like he was ignoring Kris.

"Ok, fine don't believe me." After she said that she ran away from him, she was very upset. She didn't know exactly why he was mad. She just ran into her trailer and started crying. A few minutes later Kris heard a pounding at the door, thinking it would be Kerry again she didn't even bother to go open the door. The pounding continued till the door swang open.

"Why didn't you answer the door?"

"I thought you would be Kerry."

"What? So now is he coming by here and you are just letting him in?"

"No!" Kris tried to shout while she was crying.

After Junior said that he regretted it. He hated to see Kris cry, but he hated even more that he was the reason she was crying. He embraced Kris in a hug.

"Kris, I am so sorry, I should have trusted you." Junior said sympathetically.

"It's ok. I understand why you were upset." Kris said between the tears.

Junior just let Kris sit there in his arms while she was crying.

"I just wish he never would have came."

"I know Kris, I know."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Ok I know I hate Kerry but I just wanted to add something different, kinda… What did you all think? Reviews appreciated ill be forever thankful :D 


	13. Chapter 12

It was morning and Kris fell asleep in Junior's arms. A loud knock on the door woke them both up. Kris got up to go answer it.

"Kerry please just _GO_. Did I not get it through your head that I don't want you here."

"I know, but—"

"But nothing Kerry she doesn't want you here, just leave." Junior butted in.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Right as he said that Junior wrapped his arms around Kris' waist.

"Oh I get it now." Kerry said sounding very angry.

"Kerry just go." Kris said in a very firm tone.

"Fine, but you aren't going to get rid of me that easily." Kerry said as he smiled and walked away.

"Kris I'm—"

"No, its not your fault, and I am tired of crying about it, I'm not going to let him get to me"

Junior nodded his head, he understood.

Kris walked out to go see Wildfire and Pablo came up behind her.

"You ready to warm him up?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Kris took him out to the track and ran a mile.

"How was it?" Kris asked.

"Not too great. You wanna talk about it." Pablo said knowing something was wrong.

"That's the last thing I want to do."

"Alright, go cool him off. We will have a jockey for him by this afternoon."

Kris hated hearing those words. She wishes she could ride him, she knew that wasn't going to happen for a while. She went to go cool him off and she heard someone walking up behind her.

"KERRY!" Kris yelled

"Whoa!! What?" the person said very confused.

"Oh, sorry Matt, I thought you were."

"Kerry?" Matt finished her sentence and laughed.

"Yeah." Kris said quietly.

"Kris, I know you don't want him here but don't let him get into your head."

Kris didn't say anything back because she knew that was what was happening, she hated it.

She decided to go back to her trailer to go eat, when she found no one other than Kerry.

"What the hell do you not get about me saying I don't want to see you again?" Kris said sounding very angry."

"I will leave when you let me say what I need to say."

"Fine then I will leave."

Kris stormed out and when to the Ritter's house. Junior and Matt were watching a baseball game, Todd was playing on his game-boy, and Jean was fixing lunch.

"Hey Kris." Jean said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey, is it ok if I stay here for a while."

"You are always welcome to stay. They boys are in the living room if you want to go be with them"

Kris smiled, "thanks Jean."

Kris went over and sat by Todd.

It had been a while since they all had hung out and they had a great time.

To Be Continued….

* * *

Happy 4th everyone!! Well you know the drill review and ill embarrass myself in front of everyone :D 


	14. Chapter 13

After a while of being at Matt's house Kris went to go see Wildfire. She just sat there talking to him, he was a great listener.

"Wildfire I just don't get it. Why did he have to come? I really don't want him here. He is ruining my life. Can't he see that I don't want to see him again?" Kris said talking about Kerry, "he is supposed to be in jail, not here."

"You just can't listen can you." A man said behind her.

"NO! You just can't listen to me!" Kris shouted at Kerry.

"Aw Kris what's the matter? Have I been in your head?" Kerry said in a devilish voice.

"Get out of here now!" Kris said sounding very angry.

"Lemme think about it, no" He said very quickly, as he started to walk closer to her.

"Kerry, I am really not in the mood, just get the H out of here. NOW!" she said sounding very angry.

"No, I am not leaving until I get what I came here for." He said while walking even closer to her.

The guys in the house heard some yelling coming from the barn and they recognized Kris' voice and Junior immediately ran outside to see what was wrong.

As Junior got closer to the barn he saw Kerry walking towards Kris and Kris kept yelling at him and pushing him away from her. Then Junior saw Kerry grab Kris' arm so she couldn't push him away and he kissed her.

Junior was very angry and pushed Kerry away and punched him.

"Are you ok?" Junior asked Kris sounding very concerned.

"Yeah I just want him to get away from me." Kris said while staring at Kerry

Kerry got up and tried to hit Junior back but before he could Kris stood between both of them to stop the fight.

"Kris get out of my way." Kerry said very angrily

"No, I am not going to let you hurt Junior."

"Haha, he even needs his own body guard."

"You know what, go ahead and punch him, because once you do I will call the cops and tell them what happened, and you will be breaking your parole and you will go immediately back to jail. So it's really up to you."

Kerry gave Kris the worst look.

"Actually you already did break your parole because of what you did to me. So you can either stay out of my life or you can go back to jail. So which one do you want?" Kris said sounding very determined this will be the last time she will see him.

Kerry kept the look on his face and left.

"Wow, you handled that very well."

"I really didn't know I knew all of that until I said it." Kris said looking at Junior. "and looks like that is the last time I will see him."

Junior nodded. "Let's get out of here."

"Where?"

"I don't know, just away from here."

"We could go on a walk." Kris said.

Junior nodded once more and put his arm around Kris' waist and they began to walk on a trail near Raintree.

They were both just talking about the ole days and how things used to be without Kerry. She was finally happy, ever since Kerry came she was in the worst mood, but now that all changed. With occasional kisses in between of the talking Kris rested her head on Junior's shoulder. They were gone for about 2 hours before they had to get back home.

Once they got back Kris went to her trailer to go take a shower and go to bed.

The next morning

Kris woke up at 6:45 and had to go warm up Wildfire at 7:15. She made breakfast and brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail.

Matt was in the house with his mom making breakfast for the family and while he was making it Gillian came.

"Hey Gillian."

"Hey Matt." Gillian said in her British accent.

"You hungry?"

"Mmhmm."

"Grab a plate, breakfast will be done soon." Matt said as Gillian walked up to him and kissed him.

When Kris got to the track she got Wildfire in the gate and the gate flew open and Wildfire took off. Their time was great.

"How was it?"

"Very nice. 43 seconds."

"Good boy Wildfire." Kris said to Wildfire while patting his neck.

"Go cool him off, we will have a jockey by this afternoon."

Kris walked him out of the track and into the stables and sprayed him down with the hose and then brushed him.

To Be Continued…

* * *

So did you like the drama, I couldn't really think of any other way to get Kerry out of the picture… review: they make me very happy

Much Love,

CarleyAnn


	15. Chapter 14

While Kris was cooling of Wildfire she was talking to him, the usual. She was just expressing her thoughts to him.

"Yeah I know Wildfire, I wish I could ride you, but I can't." Wildfire nudged Kris, "at least I can still help train you. So it's not all lost… Are you ready for the race coming up? You will do great, I promise."

When she got done talking to him she was also done cooling him off, so she went back to her trailer and took a shower and ate. When she was done she had to go back to the track with Pablo to get the jockey ready.

"Who is going to ride Wildfire for the race?"

"Gary Terrino (I don't remember his last name, he was in an episode before.)

"Oh, how do you think he will do?"

"I think he can place."

"How far do you want me to ride him?" Gary asked.

"A mile, Take it easy in the beginning and towards the end start to pick it up."

Gary nodded. The gate flew open and Gary was doing fine. He did exactly was Pablo said, and towards the last curve of the track he started to pick up the pace."

"58.5 seconds." Pablo told Gary as he and wildfire came to a stop.

"Should we cool him off or take him again?"

"He doesn't need to be cooled off, but we already ran him before so I don't think we need to take him again."

Kris took wildfire back to the stables and found Matt there.

"Hey Kris." Matt said cheerfully.

"Hey."

"Has Junior been around?" Matt asked

"Nope, why?"

"I was just gunna ask him if he wanted to watch the game today."

"Oh, you could always call him."

"Yea that's what I was going to do if you haven't seen him."

"Ok"

"Well I'm gunna go."

"Ok, bye."

Kris headed back to her trailer and plopped down of her bed, she was exhausted.

She watched her tv until she eventually fell asleep. Junior was at Matt's house of course to watch the game, when the game was over Junior decided to go see Kris.

Kris woke up to a loud knock at the door and then seconds later heard her name being called. She got up and opened the door.

"Hey" Junior said sounding very happy and kissed her after

"Hey." Kris said mumbling

"Uh, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you just woke me up."

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok. I was gunna wake up soon anyway."

Junior nodded, "are you busy tonight?"

"Umm, I don't think so. Why?"

"Do you want to go to the club tonight."

"Sure. Pick me up at 7:00?"

"Ok. You look worn out."

"Yeah I am."

"Alright, well I am going to go and let you relax."

"Ok, bye."

"Cya."

4 hours later

Kris was getting ready to go out with Junior tonight. She just got out of the shower and she was putting on make up and doing her hair. She wore her hair down with some curls it in and put on a cute red top and wore some jeans. She did her make up until she decided she looked ok. Right when she got done with her make up Junior walked in.

"Hey... wow you look great"

Kris blushed and smiled, "thanks."

Junior walked towards Kris and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You ready to go?" Junior asked.

"Only if you are."

They got into Junior's car and drove off to go to the club. When they got there they walked in hand in hand and went to the bar.

"What will you have?" the bartender asked.

"Uh, just water."

"2 waters." Junior said.

They just sat at the bar talking about everything. 2 hours passed and they decided that they should head back. They both went back to Junior's house. Junior's dad was out of town and they figured Dani would be gone. They went into Junior's room and started to kiss passionately. (I think you all know what happens next.)

It was morning and Kris felt Junior's arm lying on her side. She turned around and saw him still asleep. Right then Dani walked in which woke up Junior.

"Oh my—" Kris dug her head into her pillow

Junior cut her off, "Dani get out."

Dani ran out and Kris felt embarrassed and Junior felt the same way.

Junior turned to Kris, "so how did you sleep?" Junior said acting like nothing even happened.

Kris smiled, "good."

"Good." Junior leaned over and gave her a morning kiss and they were just lying in bed for a couple more hours.

To Be Continued….

* * *

So I got another chapter... what do you guys think and please be honest. Give me some comments and I will update again 


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys. sorry if my story is a little confusing. but when i wrote the past chapters i was thinking about my other story when i was writing it. i know Kris is supposed to be living in an apartment but she stays at her trailer on the weekdays since she works almost everyday, and Junior has been staying at his house. sorry for the confusion!

* * *

A few days passed and Kris was in her trailer. She had been staying there a lot. A few times she had forgotten she still had an apartment. She decided she needed to go talk to Jean.

"Hey Jean." Kris said so-so mood.

"Hey Kris. What do you need?" Jean said

"You know how I have an apartment right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was wonder if I could just stay in the trailer…" Kris said hoping that Jean would be ok with it.

"What would you do about your apartment?" Jean said curiously.

"Well I was thinking that if it was ok with you if I stayed then I could sell my apartment. And I'm never really there."

"Yeah, that's fine but just make sure you take care of that soon."

"Don't worry I will. Thanks Jean." Kris said while walking out of the house.

Kris wanted to take care of that right away. She went to go see warden and tell her she didn't need it anymore. They finished that and Kris went to go pack up everything and put it in the Jeep she borrowed from Jean and went back to Raintree. When she got back it was already five o'clock in the evening and she hadn't eaten all day. She went back to her trailer to cook a dinner and jumped in the shower.

After she ate she decided to call Junior and let him know that she didn't own the apartment anymore.

"Hello." Junior answered

"Hey, its Kris."

"Oh, what's up?"

"Nothing really, but I need to tell you something."

"Ok..." Junior said waiting for Kris to continue

"I sold the apartment." Kris told him.

"Oh, are you staying at your trailer again or something?"

"Yeah, I'm staying in the trailer. I mean it didn't make sense for me to keep the apartment anyway."

"Yeah."

They stayed on the phone with each other for a while talking about the usual stuff, how was your day, what are you doing tomorrow… that kind of stuff.

The next day Kris had to clean out the stalls and feed all the horses. She also had to take Wildfire up to the track to get him ready for the race that afternoon.

3 Hours later Kris was finished and loaded Wildfire up in the trailer. Gary Terrino was riding Wildfire. Kris hated not riding Wildfire but she knew she deserved it because of the match race.

Pablo was reminding Gary what to do in the race when Kris found them.

"Is he loaded up?" Pablo asked Kris

"Yeah he is."

Pablo nodded and decided it was time to go. He got in the truck and Kris followed with Jean, Matt, and Todd.

"So Kris… how has Wildfire's times been?"

"Umm, good for the most part. He has had a few times that weren't his best but he improved."

"Well that's good. How do you think he'll do today?"

"He will definitely place."

Jean understood and the rest of the car ride was quiet.

Junior was going to meet Kris at the track and take her out after the race.

Kris walked in with the Ritters and Kris was talking to Todd and of course Todd was telling her something funny, then Junior saw her smiling and he couldn't help but stare.

Kris looked around and saw him and she told Todd she had to go and she ran up to Junior and gave him a big hug.

Junior laughed, "It's good to see you to."

Kris looked up at him and smiled really big. He leaned down for a quick kiss and walked over to the fence around the track to watch the race from there.

The horses were all in the gates, and then it flew open. Wildfire was in second to last place. He was waiting for his window after a few seconds he found it and made his way up to first place. Gary didn't push until it was time. They came up to the last curve of the track and Gary let him go. Wildfire made it up to first place. Then the race was over. Wildfire won it.

The Ritters and Pablo all walked down to the winners circle for pictures.

To Be Continued

* * *

I hope that cleared some things up for you guys. once again i am sorry for the confusion. I was completely brain dead. anyway review please :D 


	17. Chapter 16

Kris and Junior went out to eat after the race.

After the race everyone went to the Ritter's house for a little celebration, their friends where there, including the Ken and Dani Davis. Kris and Junior arrived a little bit later then everyone else.

Everyone had a great time, some catching up with the Ritters trying to understand what has happened to the past few years, and some just talking about the most random things. Some were drunk and some were just flat out happy acting like they were drunk. Kris couldn't find a minute when she could walk over to Junior, everyone was surrounding her wondering about the match race that happened a while ago.

Things started to die down and Kris finally decided to sneak over to Junior.

Just before she could reach him someone stepped in front of her and started a conversation.

"So Kris how have you been?" A lady named Amy Rogers asked. She was a close friend of Jean.

"Uh, I'm a... I'm good, but um--."

Amy cut her off, "I heard about the match race."

Kris sighed very lightly. She was getting annoyed with everyone talking about it, "really?"

"Yeah so what happened afterward."

"Uhm listen I—."

She interrupted again, "I mean I am sure the consequences were bad right."

"Yeah they were."

Junior saw Kris looking at him and giving her the annoyed look. He mouthed to her really quick "just say you have to go." She mouthed back "I tired to."

Junior just turned around, Kris could tell he was upset. She finally said to the lady, "Uhm can you excuse me for a minute?"

She nodded and walked away.

Kris finally reached Junior.

"Hey, you sure have been buys all night." Junior said

"I know, I tried to get way from Amy but she kept interrupting me."

Junior somewhat ignored what she said.

"You're mad." Kris said

"Did I say I was?"

"Well no..."

"I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you." Junior said smiling.

Kris smiled back at him. He leaned down for a kiss. She didn't refuse.

Kris and Junior were in the kitchen getting some drinks when they saw Matt and Dani. They were flirting big time, even though they were together already. They flirted with each other a lot.

Todd was with one of his friends. They were playing a computer game trying to ignore the adults and focus on the game and when he is focused, it is hard to separate him from the computer.

Back in the kitchen

Almost everyone that was in there was totally drunk.

Kris faked a yawn, "Junior I'm getting kinda tired." She said with one thing on her mind.

"Ok, lets get you back to your trailer." Junior said smiling and thinking the same thing.

Once they got there the lips immediately met. Junior picked her up and took her over to her bed.( It's obvious what happens here.)

Back at the house.

"Hey Matt, do you know where Kris went?"

"Yeah she went back to her trailer… why?" Matt said sounding slightly drunk

"Me and Pablo need to ask her a question, someone asked us about it, we never thought about it and she wants to know."

"Well she's at her trailer."

Jean nodded and her and Pablo left.

"Uhh Matt." Dani said

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think we should have told them Junior went with them?"

Matt's face went totally blank, he forgot Junior went. He rushed to go find his mom before she left. But he was too late.

He walked back to Dani.

"Well looks like they're in for a surprise."

To Be Continued…

* * *

I thought this chapter was fun to write. I also thought it was pretty funny towards the end. I don't know you guys might not but I did. Well anyways

Review Please


	18. Chapter 17

Kris and Junior were lying in bed still, looking into each others eyes. Jean and Pablo were walking towards Kris' trailer. Junior leaned in for a kiss and Kris didn't refuse. Then Kris heard a knock at the door and she never had time to say anything and Jean and Pablo walked in. They both had their eyes opened extremely wide. Kris pulled the covers over her face. Pablo and Jean didn't say anything and walked out. When they left Junior looked at Kris and Kris looked at Junior and busted out laughing because it was so embarrassing.

"Wow! That was very embarrassing." Kris said still laughing.

"I don't think embarrassing even describes it." Junior said.

They eventually fell asleep. When Pablo and Jean walked back in the house, they still had to look on their face. Matt took one look at them and started to laugh very hard.

The next morning Kris woke up with Junior still by her side. She had to work today.

"Junior wake up." Kris said.

Junior moaned, Kris giggled.

"Junior, come on wake up. I have to work today." Kris said.

"Ugh. Fine." Junior said as he sat up and kissed Kris.

Junior got up and dressed and before he left he walked back to Kris and kissed her once more.

Kris went to the barn to clean stalls, and then she saw Jean in the stables talking to Pablo about how Wildfire's training was going.

Once she saw them she walked straight out of the stables. She tried her hardest the whole day to avoid them. Eventually she ran into Matt.

"Kris." Matt yelled trying to get Kris' attention.

Kris turned around, "yeah?"

"So how did last night go?" Matt said wondering about Jean's visit with her.

"How did you know about that?" Kris said shyly.

"Well I told my mom that you went to your trailer, but when she left I forgot Junior was with you." Matt said trying not to laugh.

Kris laughed, "Thanks Matt." Kris said with a slight laugh, "well I'll I can say is my goal today is to stay away from your mom and Pablo."

"Haha yeah I don't blame you. Well I got to go, Dani just pulled up."

"Alrighty, cya!" Kris said.

But right as she turned around Jean walked through the stable doors. Kris turned directly around.

"Kris." Jean called.

"Uh.. yeah?" Kris said not keeping any eye contact at all.

"So you and Junior are... uh... "close?" Jean said.

"That's a good way to put it I guess. I mean I really care about Junior"

"Well yeah I would hope so after what I saw." Jean said.

Kris thought this conversation was a little bit too awkward. Jean saw that this is way to awkward look in her face.

"Well Kris I have to get going. The house is a mess from the party."  
"Ok, I'll see you later I guess."

Jean nodded and smiled and headed back to the house.

Pablo was the one Kris really wanted to stay away from.

Kris ran back to her trailer and took a shower.

Matt and Dani were watching a movie in the Ritter's living room. Jean was in the kitchen cleaning and Todd helped.

Later that day Dani went home and Junior was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"So last night you and Kris got a surprise."

"Ok, how many people know about that?" Junior said.

"Uh Me, Matt, Jean, Pablo, probably more people that asked about Jean's look on her face when she walked back in the house."

"That's just great."

"I'm kidding."

"Only Jean, Pablo, me and Matt know."

"Good."

"But—." Dani said.

"That's all I want it to be." Junior cut her off.

Dani gave his a face, "fine."

Dani walked upstairs to her room and Junior's phone rang, it was Kris.

"Hey Kris."

"Hey." Kris said

"What's up?"

"I uh… talked to Jean."

"You did?" Junior said surprised, "how did it go."

"Uhh… Very weird."

"Yeah I bet. What did she say."

"Well the first thing she said to me was so you are "Junior are close?"

"She asked that? Well obviously we are."

Kris laughed, "Yeah we are."

"Yeah, well hey I have to go. Dani is yelling for some reason and I'm gunna go see why."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

They hung up and Junior ran to go see what was wrong.

"What? Is everything ok?"

"Ok? No nothing is ok! There is a spider that just ran across my rooms, and it wasn't the itsy bitsy spider."

Junior laughed.

Dani screamed again, "There it is! KILL IT JUNIOR!" Dani shouted.

Junior laughed once more and stepped on it, "that wasn't that hard." Junior smiled.

"Oh shut up." Dani said.

Junior smiled and walked out.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Alrighty, theres an update... reviews please. I will sing the Lion King songs really loud so all my neighborhood can hear me. Well tell me what you think. Make me happy 


	19. Chapter 18

The next day Kris had woken up to the sun shining through her blinds. She sat up and stretched, ate breakfast and took a shower. After her shower she headed out to the stables to clean them and get Wildfire for the workout they had that day.

Pablo and Jean were out of town to go to a horse race because a horse they were interested in buying was running in it.

Matt helped Kris with the work out while Todd timed it.

"So Matt how far should I go."

"Uh, lets go a mile and see how he does."

Kris nodded.

Kris took of with Wildfire and before she knew it they were done and already headed back to the stables. She didn't even remember what the time for their work out was.

Kris put Wildfire back in his stall and stayed there for a while. She had finished all her chores for the day and had nothing to do. Eventually she went back to her trailer and plopped down in her bed. She wasn't even tired, but incredibly bored. She grabbed her phone and called Junior.

"Hello." Junior answered.

"Save me" Kris said very boringly.

Junior slightly laughed, "Bored?"

"Very."

"I would have never guessed."

"Ha very funny," Kris said sarcastically, "what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing."

"Good so you will come over and save me right?"

"Of course." Junior smiled.

"Ok well I'll see you when you get here then."

"Alright. Bye."

"bye." Kris said cheerfully.

Kris hung up the phone and waited for him to get there.

When he got there Junior quietly opened the door and stepped in, he saw Kris laying on her bed with her head in her pillow. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her.

Kris let out a scream.

"Oh my g--, don't do that." Kris said smiling

"What's the matter Kris? Did I scare you?"

"Uh... yeah."

Junior smiled and passionately kissed Kris.

"So does this save you from being bored." Junior said talking about kissing her.

"Very much." Kris smiled and kissed Junior.

They just sat on her bed making out for awhile and then they went to Junior's house to watch a movie.

At the Ritter's house Todd and Matt had ordered pizza. Todd was playing video games and Matt was watching. Dani knocked on the door and Matt went to go get it.

"Hey Dani."

Dani didn't say anything back, she immediately kissed him.

"It's nice to see you too." Matt said and Dani smiled.

They walked into the kitchen to "talk."

At the Davis house they were still watching the movie and Kris had her head on his chest and drifted a sleep. Junior saw she was a sleep and picked her up and took her to his bed.

He just lied in bed and watched her sleep, to him she looked so beautiful and peaceful she looked like an angel. He didn't want to go to sleep that night, he didn't want to wake up and it would be a new day. He kept wishing time could stop.

He finally drifted a sleep.

The next morning Kris was the first to wake up. She turned around to face Junior. She smiled and him and he woke up a couple minutes after her.

"Hey beautiful." Kris smiled more.

"Hey yourself." Kris said back to Junior.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good."

"Good." Junior smiled at her and gave her a morning kiss.

"Do you have to work today?" Junior added.

"Nope, its my day off."

Junior leaned in for another kiss, which lead to another kiss.

Once they got up they headed down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

This isnt chapter 20. its 19.. idk what happened but now it says i am a chapter ahead. but i am really only on 19

* * *

Four weeks later…

Kris hadn't seen Junior in 3 weeks. She felt bad. They haven't spent that much time apart in a long time.

She finally decided to go see him. She borrowed Jean's jeep and drove down to Davis Farms. Junior had just gotten out of bed.

"Well look who finally came down." Dani said.

Junior just looked at her.

"You spend the whole day everyday since like 3 weeks ago up there."

"So?"

"So… What's you're problem?"

Right as she said that someone knocked on the door. It was Kris.

"Oh thank goodness." Dani said relieved.

"Uh… that's a first."

"What is?"

"You are actually happy to see me."

"Well since you are here Junior will stay out of his room… well maybe."

"Maybe?" Kris asked confused.

"Well knowing you two you might—"

"Ok I get it." Kris cut Dani off, "where is Junior?"

"In the kitchen."

Once Kris went in there she saw Junior, right when he saw her he walked back upstairs.

"Hey." Kris shouted.

"What?" Junior said as he kept on walking.

Kris ran up behind him, "what's wrong?"

Junior turned around quickly, "you wanna know what's wrong… well I haven't seen or talked my girlfriend in three weeks, usually when you are with someone it requires seeing them." Junior said angrily, after he said that he turned back around and walked in his room and slammed his door shut.

"Well if you really missed me that much you would have been smart and thought about coming to see me!" Kris yelled to Junior through the door.

Once she said that she left. She was driving back to Raintree but decided to pull over on the side of the road and think about what happened.

Meanwhile Dani went up to Junior's room and see what was wrong

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you." Dani yelled as she stormed into Junior's room.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well you and the "love of your life" just got in a fight that YOU started." Dani said emphasizing you.

"Yeah so what Dani, people get in fights!" Junior yelled.

"Junior…" she couldn't even say anything to him. She walked out and shut the door.

Kris still pulled over on the side of the road started to tear up, she hated being in fights with Junior. She dried her eyes and continued back to Raintree. Once she got there she ran to her trailer, forgetting she still had the keys to Jean's jeep.

Jean saw her jeep parked outside of Kris' trailer and had to go get them because she had to go run some errands.

When she got there she walked in and saw Kris crying.

"Kris." Jean said

Kris looked up and Jean saw tears overflowing her eyes.

"Kris… what's wrong?" Jean said sympathetically.

"Junior and I are in a fight." Kris said very quietly, Jean could barely hear her.

"Well, if you does love you like he says he does, he'll come around." Jean said in very caring tone.

Kris didn't say anything. She just kept crying.

"Relationships have mountains, right know you are just trying to climb it, but I promise, you will get over it." [did that sound cheesy??

Kris looked at Jean and forced a smile.

Jean went over and gave Kris a hug. Jean noticed her keys on the table and took them when she got up and walked out.

Kris had tried to go to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she say Junior, which made her want to cry. She eventually fell asleep.

The next day she spent the whole time in bed, Jean gave her the day off.

2 days later Kris tried to call Junior but he didn't answer his cell and wouldn't take any calls from his house phone.

A few more days passed and Kris was fed up with the fight, she went back to Davis Farms to straighten everything out…

Dani let Kris in and then Kris knocked on Junior's door. No answer. She swung the door open.

"Junior! Get the hell out of bed." Kris yelled, Junior had never heard Kris yell that loud or seen her that angry and upset until now.

"What do you want?" Junior tried to yell but couldn't

"I want to fix this." Kris said trying to calm herself down.

"I do too Kris, but when you are with someone."

"You are with someone and you have to see them." Kris finished his sentence, "I know, and I am sorry I hadn't seen you in a while. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know Kris, but."

Before Junior could finish Kris had pulled him into a kiss.

"I hate fighting." Kris said after the kiss.

"I do too." Junior said while kissing her again, "but you know there is one good thing about it."

"What's that?" Kris said trying to get him to continue.

"The make up." Junior said smiling as he pulled Kris onto the bed.

(You all know what happens)

2 hours later they were still lying in bed.

"I am sorry about—"

"Shh." Junior said and leaned in to kiss her.

Kris looked at him and smiled.

They decided to watch a movie in Junior's room since he did have a TV.

So they lied in bed for a couple more hours till the movie was over. Then they went to go have dinner.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well I hope you guys all liked it. Please Review!! 


	21. Chapter 21

It has been two weeks since Kris and Junior's fight. They tried to spend as much time as possible with each other. They didn't want to have another fight like that.

It took Matt a while to get over them being together but he finally did. He had Dani now. He didn't need to be upset about Kris being with Junior anymore.

Junior had picked Kris up to take her out to dinner somewhere nice.

The waiter had come to their table and taken their orders.

"Junior at least let me pay for some of it, this place in very expensive." Kris begged him, she felt bad that Junior had to pay for the whole dinner.

"I'm the one taking you out, you don't need to worry about it Kris." Junior said with a slight laugh. He found it funny that Kris wanted to pay for it.

"Junior—"

"Nope." Junior said cutting her off knowing she would ask him once more.

"Fine. You win." Kris said finally giving up.

"Thank you." Junior said with a smile.

They got their food, ate it, and went home. Junior dropped Kris off at her trailer and went home. He went straight up to his bed and collapsed on it, he was lying there for a few minutes and decided it was a good time to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Kris had been tired of watching other people ride Wildfire and get him ready for races. Kris went to the Ritter's house and went to go talk to Jean.

"Jean!" Kris shouted as she walked in the house.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs." Kris heard Jean shout back.

Kris walked into the room that Jean was in.

"Hey Kris."

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Jean said.

Kris sat down on a chair, "Listen, I know Wildfire can win this race coming up. I'm just not sure if he has the right jockey."

"Why do you say that."

"Well when I used to ride Wildfire his times weren't like that."

"Kris you can't ride, you don't have a jockey license."

"I know, that's kinda what I wanted to come up here and talk to you about."

"Go on." Jean said.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could talk to a judge and see what I can do to get my license back."

"I'll talk to Pablo about it and if he thinks it is a good idea then we will talk."

"Really? Thank you so much." Kris said smiling.

"Oh... don't thank me. Thank Pablo… if he thinks it could work."

Kris nodded and immediately ran downstairs and ran out the door and ran to Wildfire.

"Guess what Wildfire... I might be able to ride you again in a race!" Kris said getting very excited, "I know Pablo, I am sure he will say yes. At least I hope he does."

Kris decided to head back to her trailer to eat and just relax. She turned on her small tv and watched it for a little while.

Kris heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kris said.

"Hey." Junior said as he walked in.

"Hey." Kris said smiling.

"Watcha watching?"

"Oh just watching the only two channels that I get on this stupid thing." Kris said as she lightly smacked her tv.

"Sounds fun."

"Oh yeah. I can hardly contain enthusiasm." Kris said sarcastically

Junior smiled, "It shows." He said, "Well as much as I would hate to ruin your "fun" I am going to" Junior said as he turned off her tv and sat down beside her and started to kiss her. They just sat there making out, but eventually Junior had to break it because he had to get home.

They said there goodbyes which lead to more kissing and then he left.

When he got home it was silent until a few minutes later. Junior heard shouting from the living room.

"I HAVE to see him!!" A voice shouted.

'NO! Just leave!" Dani shouted.

"I'm not leaving till I see him and there is nothing you can do about it!" The voice shouted again.

"LEAVE NOW!" Dani yelled.

Junior went into the room to see what was going on.

"What the hell is—" Junior stopped talking when he saw who Dani was yelling at.

"What are you doing here?" Junior asked while sounding angry.

"I can here to see you, and get you back." She said with a smile.

Meanwhile Kris noticed that Junior left his cell phone in her trailer and decided that she should take it back to him. She borrowed the Ritter's car once more and drove it down to Davis farms.

Junior, Dani, and Gillian were still arguing.

"You know what. I think you two need to talk bout this. I am leaving."

"Dani, don't…"

"Bye." Dani said and she walked out.

"What do you want?" Junior asked sounding irritated.

"I already told you." Gillian said walking closer to him, "I want you." Gillian said as she walked closer to Junior and put her hands on his side. Junior had his hand on her arm because he was getting ready to push her away.

Right then Kris had found them. Kris dropped Junior's phone and had a hurt look on her face. When Junior heard the phone drop he immediately looked at Kris. Kris had tears building up in her eyes. She tried hard to keep them in until one stray fell out of her eye.

"What the hell is going on?" Kris asked waiting for an answer.

"Kris… it's… it's not what it looks like."

"Then what is it?" Kris said trying not to cry.

Junior looked down and then looked back up at Kris. He didn't talk for a while, so Kris looked at Junior and he could tell she was hurt.

"By the way," Kris picked up his phone off the ground, "I thought you might want you phone back." Kris shouted and threw the phone at him.

"Kris…" Junior tried to say but she left.

"If you thought this was a good way to get me back, you were completely wrong." Junior said as he walked out.

Gillian just stood there and started to follow him. Junior walked into his room and slammed the door in her face.

"Junior—"

"Gillian go away, NOW!" Junior shouted.

She finally left and Junior tried to call Kris over and over but she still didn't answer. It wasn't a surprise to him. He could tell he hurt her, again.

The next day Kris didn't talk to anyone, not even Wildfire. She stayed in bed all day.

Junior did the same. He kept picturing Kris' hurt face when she saw them.

Kris kept thinking to herself…

_How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. How could she come back? Maybe me and Junior need to spend some time apart. We keep getting in fights. Yes, I love him but maybe time will be best for us, but maybe it will be bad. I don't know what to do._

Junior wanted to make this fight end, he hated being in fights with Kris, he loved her and he didn't want her to hurt.

He decided to get out of bed and go over to see her to see if he can straighten things out.

Meanwhile Jean went to go talk to Pablo about Kris riding again.

"So do you think it's a good idea?"

"Well she was right, Wildfire doesn't run near as good and he has with Kris."

"Should we let her? I could tell she wanted this more than anything."

"I think it would be best if she did." Pablo added.

"I'll tell Kris the news when I see her." Jean said as she walked away and back to the house.

Junior's car had pulled up to Kris trailer.

He knocked but didn't get a response. He knocked again but still no answer.

"Kris can we please talk about this?"

"Why!" Kris yelled

"Because you need to know the truth."

"Truth about what!? Oh wait I already know that it's the truth about you and Gillian getting back together?" Kris shouted.

Right after she said that Junior swung the door open and walked in.

"Gillian and I aren't getting back together!" Junior shouted.

"Are you sure about that Juniro because last time I saw you, you were pretty damn close to her!" Kris shouted as she ran out of her trailer. She didn't know where she would run, she just ran. Junior went out after her, "Kris come back!" Junior shouted.

Kris ignored him and kept running.

Junior got in his car to see if he could follow her. She ran off too far. He didn't know which direction she went. He lost her.

To Be Continued…

Well thanks to Lorra she gave me an idea for this chapter. Thank you!!

Anyways comment and ill add more

Chapter 21

Kris had eventually come back to Raintree. It had been a few days after the fight started Kris wouldn't leave her trailer. Kris already talked to Jean about the fight and she gave her the week off so she could think things through, which is what she did.  
Kris hasn't seen Junior in a while. Junior was headed to Raintree to hang out with Matt and Kris decided she should go talk to Wildfire.  
Junior arrived at Raintree. He missed Kris and Kris missed him, but she couldn't forgive and forget at the snap of a finger.

Kris stayed in her trailer for a half hour before going to talk to Wildfire.  
When she got there she poured her thoughts out to him.  
"Wildfire I know I should just sit down and let him talk about it, but what if he says something I don't want to hear, like oh me and Gillian are getting back together. I mean Wildfire I thought he loved me. Was I wrong? I think I am just going to find him sometime soon and talk about this. We need to." Kris said with tears running down her face.

When Junior was with Matt he wasn't the same Junior that he usually is. Matt knew about the fight. He could tell Junior was hurting without Kris.  
"Dude, just go talk to her." Matt said.  
"I've already tried. She ran from me last time."  
"You have never given up that fast when it has come to Kris… What if she wants to see you?"  
"What if she doesn't" Junior added.  
"Just go talk to her." Matt said slowly.  
He thought about it.  
_"Maybe she does want to see me. Well what if she doesn't? I don't want to screw things up anymore. I guess it can't really get any worse. Maybe he is right. I do need to talk to her."_ Junior thought to himself.  
"Fine." Junior said giving in.  
He got up to go look for Kris. He first checked the stables and she wasn't there.  
She left Wildfire a few minutes before Junior went there. He figured she would be in her trailer.

He knocked.  
"Come in." Kris said quietly.  
He walked in, "Hey." He also said softly  
"Hi."  
There was a moment of silence, but Junior broke it.  
"Kris listen…"  
"I'm sorry." Kris said.  
"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."  
Kris didn't say anything because she knew Junior was right.  
"Listen. When I came home that night I heard yelling coming from one of the rooms in my house." He paused for a short moment. "I went to go see what was wrong and then I saw Gillian there." He paused again, "She said she came over there to get me back. I didn't listen to her. I didn't need her, but Kris. I need you and only you. Kris, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you." Junior said.  
"Then why did you have you hand on her arm?" Kris said looking down.  
"I was going to push her away."  
There was another long moment of silence.  
_"Wow how stupid do I feel now? Why didn't I just listen to him earlier? I can't believe I let myself think that he would get back together with her. I mean he just told me he loved me."_ Kris thought to herself.  
"Kris please… say something."  
Kris looked up at him and then back down and then back up at him. She then grabbed his face and kissed him. Junior pulled back in shock and looked at her and then kissed her back.  
Kris pulled back, "No more fights."  
Junior smiled and shook his head and then said, "No more fights."  
They continued kissing.

The next morning Kris woke up and saw Junior staring at her.  
"What." She said smiling.  
"Nothing." He said smiling back  
He leaned in to kiss her and she didn't refuse.  
"Don't you work today?" Junior asked.  
"Jean gave me the week off." Kris said smiling  
"Good." Junior said smiling also and leaned in for another kiss.

Kris hadn't been happy for the past week. That day she felt like she has never been happier.

The next couple days everything was back to normal. It seemed like the fight never happened.  
Kris and Junior couldn't be happier. Junior tried to go see Kris anytime that he was free and same with Kris.

Ken Davis was warming up to the idea that Junior loved Kris, but he still hated the girl.

Junior had walked into the Davis' kitchen.

"Junior why don't you ask Kris to come over for dinner tonight."

Junior's face was in complete shock.

"What?" Ken asked confused.

"I thought you hated Kris." Junior said even more confused then his dad.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I do. Its just… I know how much you care about her. Only God knows why but I know I you love her and I'm not going to win this battle so I give up. I'm not going to hassle you about being with her anymore."

Junior looked at his dad and smiled, "thanks dad… so you want her to come for dinner right?"

"Yeah." Ken confirmed.

"Alright, I'll go ask her.

Junior got in his car and drove down to Raintree.

Kris heard a knock at her trailer.

"Come in." Kris said while sitting up on her bed.

"Hey." Junior said as he walked over to kiss her.

She smiled, "hi."

"So my dad surprisingly said he wasn't going to bug me anymore about me and you being together."

Kris' face went from a smile to a stunned look, "are you serious?"

"Yeah, he said he gave up and he wants you to come to dinner tonight."

"Well it's kinda last minute... well what time."

"We usually have dinner around 7:00."

"I should be getting ready then. I mean it is 5:45 right now."

"Yeah that would be a good idea. I'll pick you up in about an hour.

"Ok." Kris said as Junior was walking towards the door.

Two hours later Kris had eaten the dinner was quiet but it was also important to them. Junior took her home and Kris went to go see Wildfire.

"Hey Wildfire!" Kris said cheerfully.

Right when she said that she heard Jean call her name.

"Yeah Jean?"

"I talked to Pablo about you getting you license back."

"And?" Kris said.

"And he thinks it is a good idea."

"We already called the courthouse and we will go talk to a judge on Sunday."

"Really… That soon?" Kris said. She was surprised they would let he come in on such a short notice. Since it was a Friday.

Jean nodded and walked out

"Did you hear that Wildfire? Hopefully it will be just you and me again!" Kris said very excited.

Kris quickly fell asleep in Wildfire's stall.

To Be Continued…

* * *

That was the last fight.. :D sorry i couldnt think of anyhting for this chapter and someone had suggestes it for me.. Well please review. I will add more soon 


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Kris was getting more and more nervous about getting her license back. She kept talking to Wildfire saying how much she would love to ride him again.

Kris decided to call Junior to let him know.

"Hello."

"Hey guess what."

"Well its nice to talk to you too." Junior joked

"Ok tell me." He added

"I might get my riding license back!" Kris said enthusiastically.

"Wow, that great." Junior told Kris, "when is the court date?"

"Tomorrow."

"That soon?" Junior said surprised.

"Yeah, I was surprised to…. I am soo nervous."

"I'm sure you are." Junior said.

"Yeah, well I have to get to work, but I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Once they hung up Kris had to get to work.

Before she knew it she was lying in her bed at 9:00 p.m. She couldn't sleep at all. She just sat there thinking about how things would be again.

She had finally dozed off to sleep.

In the morning she woke up to the sound of yelling and banging at her door.

"Kris! Wake up!"

Pablo pounded on the door.

"Ok! I am awake!" Kris yelled at Pablo.

Kris had to go to court in an hour.

She took a quick shower. Put on some make up and did her hair.

After that she was ready and out the door.

"You ready to go?" Jean asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kris said.

"Don't worry. It will be fine." Jean said comforting.

"I hope so."

They finally arrived and went into the court room.

"Kristine Furillo. Please rise."

She did was she was told and stood up. After and hour of sitting in the room the jury had made their decision.

"Kristine Furillo, the jury has come to a conclusion, you may have your license back."[i don't exactly know how to write that so, it was bad but yeah

Kris stood there in shock on joy. Tears of joy were running down her face. Jean and Pablo were very excited for Kris.

Everyone headed back to Raintree. Once they got there they told everyone the news and decided to go out for dinner.

Kris excused herself from dinner and went outside to make a phone call.

"Hey." Junior said.

"Hey."

"How did it go today." Junior asked.

"It went very good. I got my license back."

"Are you serious! That's great Kris. I am really happy for you." Junior said sincerely.

"Thanks… hey do you wanna hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, but um I have to go. I am at dinner with the Ritters and I should probably go back."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, I love you, bye."

"I love you too. Bye."

They hung up and Kris went back to dinner. Once dinner was over everyone went home and Kris collapsed on her bed. She was very tired.

She fell asleep quickly after.

The next day Kris had gone to see Flame and Wildfire. Kris told Wildfire she got her license back. As she was doing that Junior pulled up. He went to her trailer knocked on the door a couple times and after no answer he figured she would be with the horses. Kris saw Junior walking up and she ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hi." Junior said laughing.

"Hi." She said cheerfully.

"I am soo happy to see you." Kris added.

"Yeah I can tell." Junior looked into her eyes and smiled and gave her a kiss which led to another kiss which lead to another.

They just sat there kissing for a few minutes till they got interrupted.

"Hhem." Pablo said trying to get their attention.

They stopped and looked at Pablo.

"Kris, Jean needs you in the house really quick."

"Ok." Pablo left, "I'll be right back."

Kris walked in the house.

"You wanted to see me Jean?"

"Yes, how do you feel about riding in the race coming up in a week."

"I would love it."

"You're hired then." Jean said smiling.

"Really? Thank you." Kris said smiling also.

"You will have a workout with Pablo tomorrow at 8 in the morning."

"Ok, thank you!"

Kris said and walked out and went back to Junior.

"So are you gunna come watch me race next Monday?" Kris said while sitting on Junior's lap.

"Of course." He smiled and kissed her again.

To Be Continued...

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

It was the day of the race and Kris was getting more nervous by the minute. She kept picturing the times when she won with Wildfire, and that made her more excited at the same time. Before she knew it she was talking to Pablo.

"Alright Kris did you get Wildfire all ready?"  
"Yeah I did."  
"Then lets get going."  
Kris smiled and walked to the truck.

When they arrived Kris walked out to the track and gave it a last look before the race.  
Wow, everything looks so different now, I mean I have been here before but it just looks different. I don't know how but it does, it reminds me of the first time I saw a race track. It looks so big now. Kris thought to herself.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked. He noticed she looked lost in her head.  
"Yeah, it just…. It looks different." Kris said  
"Well it's the same old track with the same horse."  
"I know, I know." Kris added.  
"Well lets go get you ready."  
Kris nodded her head and started to walk towards the locker room.  
She changed into her racing silks and went out towards Wildfire.

"So are you ready for me now Wildfire?" Kris said sounding excited.  
Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Kris turned around and kissed him.  
"Are you excited?" Junior asked.  
"Very."  
"You will do great."  
"I hope so." Kris said sounding very eager.

"Ok Kris, lets head out to the track." Pablo interrupted.  
Kris took a deep breath, "ok."  
"Good luck." Junior added.  
Kris smiled and said thank you and mounted up on Wildfire.

Todd, Matt, Jean, and Pablo headed up to the stands. Todd has his binoculars ready for when the gates fly open.

"The horses are in the staring gate." The announcer said. "AND THERE OFF! With Midnight Sky in the lead, with Nevermind closely behind."

Kris had blocked the speaker out. All she could hear was her talking to Wildfire throughout the race.  
"Come on Wildfire I know we can do this." Kris whispered in his ear.  
Right then kris saw her window. She went for it. She didn't push Wildfire full speed yet. She was waiting for the perfect time. Her window didn't get her that farther ahead, but she knew what she was doing. She waited and waited. Then she saw her chance to get in first it was the last window. She pushed Wildfire full speed and before she knew it her and Wildfire were in first. The race was over and they finished in first. Kris was extremely happy. She hopped of Wildfire and ran over to Jean and Pablo and gave them a hug for letting her race.  
A camera crew walked over to them, "Well that was an amazing race you displayed for us Kris."  
"Yeah, it all goes to Wildfire, he's the greatest." Kris said out of breath from running.  
"And a great jockey." Jean added. Kris smiled.  
They took some pictures and then Kris went searching for Junior. She found him up in the stands.  
"Hey." Junior said as he saw Kris walking up to him.  
"Hey, why are you still up here?"  
"I don't know..." Junior paused for a minute thinking, "How do you do it?"  
Kris was confused, "Do what?"  
"Everything, I mean you have so much stuff going on in your life, how do you not feel like you want to explode or something."  
"Well, that's what I have you for."  
Junior looked at her confused.  
"Every time I am around you I feel so relaxed and calm. When I am having the worst day you make everything better. So the better question is how do you do it?" Kris asked while poking him when she said "you." She wasn't really looking for an answer she just wanted him to know that he is important in her life.  
Junior smiled and leaned in for a kiss, she didn't refuse.

Later that day everyone was at Raintree for the "after the race" party. Everyone they knew was there, including the Davis' who came in second at the race.

Ken Davis came walking up to Jean, "That was quite a race Jean."  
"Yes it was, so how have you been Ken. I haven't heard from you in a while."  
"Things are going great, I entered Avatar in a race coming up and we are actually looking for a jockey." Ken said thinking about talking to Kris about being their jockey  
"Oh well hopefully you find one."  
"I think I will."

Ken walked away from Jean and headed towards Kris.  
"Kris, you performed a great race today."  
"Thanks."  
"Listen I am looking for a jockey for Avatar in a race coming up in a couple weeks. Would you be interested?"  
"Um, I'll keep it in mind." Kris said kinda uncomfortable riding for them.  
"Ok, just sleep on it and when you figure it out… let me know."  
"I will… thank you."

Kris walked over to Junior, "There you are." Junior said.  
Kris smiled, "your dad just asked me to ride for him."  
"Well what did you say?"  
"I told him I would think about it."  
Junior nodded and leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

The party had slowly come to an end and Kris stayed to help Jean clean up.  
"Thank you so much for letting me race Jean." Kris said while picking up a few wine glasses  
"Your welcome Kris." Jean said and smiled.

They had finished cleaning up and Kris was headed to her bed but thinking about what Ken has asked her.

_"Should I do it? I mean it would help my career and people would want me to ride for them too. Maybe they won't, maybe they heard about the match race and won't trust me. But that was so long ago. I think I should do this. It will help my career big time. Why am I so afraid of this? It's just the Davis' and its just one race. Alright, I'm gunna do it."_ Kris thought to herself and went to bed.

The next morning Kris had gotten out of bed, got ready and headed down to Davis farms to tell Ken that she would be their jockey. Dani answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Dani asked nastily  
"Is you dad here?"  
"In his office."  
"Thanks."

Ken had just hung up the phone when Kris came in.  
"Ahh Kris just the girl I wanted to see, have you made up your mind yet?"  
"Yes, that's why I am here. I want to be your jockey."  
"Great! Come back tomorrow to start your training."  
"Ok… uhm what time?"  
"7 in the morning"  
"Ok thank you."  
Kris walked out and ran into Junior.

"Whoa, hey what are you doing here?"  
"I came to tell you dad I'm gunna race for him."  
"Oh so now I'll be seeing you more around here huh?" Junior said wrapping his arms around Kris waist and kissing her.  
Kris laughed, "Yes you will."

To Be Continued…

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. What do you guys think? I hope to have a new chapter coming soon, but I have school coming up in two days (I am definitely not ready for that) Well anyway I love comments, they make me happy!!_**


	24. Chapter 24

The next day Kris had a workout with Avatar at Davis Farms. She quickly rolled out of bed took a shower and headed over there early to see Junior.  
She arrived and knocked on the door.

"Hey Kris, you're uh here early." Dani said  
"Yeah I thought I would come by early to see Junior."  
"Oh well he is still in bed."  
"I think I'm gunna go wake him up." Kris said smiling.  
She ran upstairs to Junior's room and quietly opened the door and tip-toed into the room.  
She was five feet away from his bed and ran and jumped on it.

"Whoa! What do you think you are doing." Junior said with a groggy voice.  
"Waking you up." Kris said cheerfully  
"Well you are doing a damn good job at that, usually no one can wake me up this early."  
"Junior, it's 1:30 in the afternoon."  
"Yeah I know, people can't wake me up this early." Junior said as he sat up to kiss Kris.  
"I have a workout in 10 minutes. Are you gunna come watch?"  
"I sure will."  
"Good, well I better head down their to go get Avatar read and stuff."  
"Alright, see you in a bit."  
Junior said as he gave Kris one last kiss.

Pablo was already down there when Kris arrived with Avatar.  
"Ok Kris take him easy the first time around and we will see how he does."  
Kris nodded and went off with Avatar, and before she knew it she was done.

"Ok he looked good that time around, go again and kick up the speed."  
"Got it." Kris added.

The lap around went smoothly and went to cool of Avatar.  
"Hey Kris." Pablo shouted.  
"Yeah?"  
"We meet here tomorrow at 7 in the morning."  
Kris nodded once more and went to the stables with Junior.  
"Are you busy tonight?" Junior asked.  
"Nope. Im free."  
"Cool, do you wanna hang out."  
"Yeah sure, let me go cool off Avatar and after that I'm all yours."  
"Ok, I'll meet you in the house." Junior said and walked over to the house.

A few minutes later Kris had walked in and they decided to watch a movie, something scary of course. Kris loved watching scary movies with Junior even though she hated them. She cuddled up to Junior and laid her head on his chest. She eventually dozed of and took a nap. Junior had noticed she fell asleep so she took him up to his bed and let her sleep in there.

A few hours later back at Raintree Todd was with his mom helping cook dinner, and Matt was with Dani in the living room "talking."

"Hey mom."  
"Yeah Todd."  
"You didn't forget that I had karate tomorrow did you."  
"Oh shoot! I can't take you I have to go to a horse show to go to tomorrow. Ask Matt if he can take you."  
"Uh, I don't have to ask him now do I?"  
Jean laughed, "No, of course not. Ask him at dinner  
"Ok." Todd said

Back at Davis farms Kris had just woken up.  
"Hey you. How did you sleep?"  
"I love your bed."  
Junior laughed, "Do you wanna stay for dinner, it's only me and you."  
"Where did your dad go?"  
"He went out of town for some meeting… I think."  
"Well you sure are on top of things."  
Junior smiled, "so do you want to stay?"  
"why not." Kris said  
They made a small dinner ate it, and went back upstairs and talked for a while and kissed occasionally and fell asleep.

Kris had to wake up at 6:00 and had her alarm on her phone wake her up. She got out of bed and walked right down to the track. When she got down their she saw Avatar rearing up and kicking but Pablo calmed him down.  
"Ok, easy boy." Kris said as she mounted on Avatar.  
"Kris do the same thing we did yesterday."  
"ok."

Kris and Avatar ran off slow the first time and then went faster around the second time. Everything was going fine till about they were half way done with the lap. Kris noticed Avatar's running was a little different then what it was last time around the track. She thought maybe she was fooling herself until Avatar had a misstep and fell to the ground. Kris hit the ground hard and her helmet went flying off after she hit her head on the ground. Pablo sprinted to Kris and Avatar and called an ambulance.

Kris was motionless and Avatar couldn't put his foot on the ground to carry his weight. Pablo had one of the workers watch Kris and Avatar as he ran to the Davis house to tell anyone that was awake what had happened.  
Junior was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Pablo came rushing in.

"Whoa Pablo, what's going on?" Junior asked.  
"Avatar fell and sent Kris flying to the ground."

Junior didn't hesitate to stop what he was doing to go run to Kris.

"KRIS!" Junior said worried, "Kris please wake up!"  
"I called an ambulance, they should be here any minute." Pablo said  
Right as he said that they both heard the sirens. They loaded Kris up in it and Junior hopped in following Kris.

**_To Be Continued…

* * *

What did you guys think? Sorry for what wait, I ran out of ideas. But Alyssa helped me out, thank you! Well anyway tell me what you think and I will update soon, but not as often as I used to cause now I have school(I hate it!) oh well. Haha. reviews make me very happy!_**


	25. Chapter 25

The ambulance was rushing to the hospital. Junior was sitting by Kris' side hoping that everything would be ok. He kept stroking her hair and holding her hand, no matter what he was always going to be there for her.  
The ambulance arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes.

They immediately took her into x-rays and then emergency room and had Junior and Pablo wait in the waiting room. Pablo came in his own car. While they were waiting they called everyone at Raintree letting them know what happened to Kris. Everyone rushed to the hospital.

After a few hours of waiting for Kris and doctor came out and to tell them what happened:  
"What's going on, is she ok?" Junior asked  
"She should make a full recovery. She took a pretty hard beating to her head, she will need to lay low for a month or two."  
"Can we go see her?" Jean asked.  
"Yeah go ahead, but she is a sleep. She's in room 613."  
Everyone headed to the room. Junior paused for a minute and looked in the window and looked at Kris.  
"I can't go in there." Junior said  
Matt looked at him confused, "Why I mean you would be the first person I can think of that would go in and see her."  
"I don't want to see her in pain." Junior told Matt.  
"Yeah, I can understand that, but it would mean a lot to her if you did see her."  
"I know. Why don't you guys stay with her for a while and I'll go in when you guys leave, nothing personal but..."  
"I understand."

They stayed with her for about an hour and Junior finally went it to see her. She was still sleeping. Junior pulled up a chair next to her and held her hand. He sat there just looking at her wishing none of this happened. His eyes started to water, he was trying to hold them in but a stray climbed down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

A few days later Junior stayed with her non-stop and the Ritters visited every minute that they could, same with Pablo, even Dani occasionally came to see her. Kris still hadn't woken up yet.

A few more days passed, to Junior it was the longest week of his life and Junior had fallen asleep in his chair still holding her hand and all a sudden he felt something grip his hand. He woke up and saw Kris looking at him and smiling. He immediately got up and hugged her.  
"Whoa, Junior.. carefully. Remember I am fragile." Kris said and continued to smile.  
Seeing her smile and made him, "I was so worried about you."  
Junior kissed her.

Junior went out in the hall to call everyone and tell them she was awake. While he was on the phone a nurse went in to check up on her. By the time she was finished Junior hung up the phone. As she walked out Junior asked her a few questions.

"So how is she doing?"  
"Kris is doing reasonably well."  
Junior looked at her confused.  
"She was out longer then we thought she would be, her recovery may take longer then we thought."  
"Wait, what does sleeping have to do with it?" Junior asked once more still confused.  
"Not much brain activity was going on when she was sleeping, that's why she wouldn't respond to very many things like how you would if you were just normally sleeping. She was pretty out of it." [I don't know if that has anything to do with it but it just popped to my head.

Junior understood, "Thanks, I should probably get back to her."  
By then it was already 11:00 at night  
She nodded and walked away. Junior went back into Kris' room and found her sound asleep.  
He quickly fell asleep in the chair next to her thinking everything was going to go back to normal.

Little did he know, normal was the farthest thing away from what was going to happen.

**_To Be Continued…

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it was a short-ish chapter. What do you guys think? Well thanks for reading. I will try and update as soon as possible but I get really busy sometimes with homework for school and stuff, but I will try my best to update as much as I can. I decided to change my layout back to what I had, I don't know why, I just felt like this one doesn't really work. Well please comment, they make my day. I like to get feedback from you guys :_****_D_****_happy!_**


	26. Chapter 26

During that night Junior woke up to hearing Kris jerk awake.

"Whoa, Kris.. are you ok?"

He got a good look at Kris. She woke up in a cold sweat, her face was pale, she looked worn out.

Junior got up and got Kris a wet wash cloth for her face.

"Yeah." Kris said breathing heavily, "I'm fine. I just need a glass of water." Kris told Junior as he gave her the wash cloth.

"Are you sure? I mean Kris, don't take this the wrong way but, you look like hell."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kris reassured him.

"Alright," He said still not totally convinced that Kris was ok, "just tell me if you need anything else."

Kris nodded and tried to go back to sleep but wasn't having any luck. She turned on the t.v. but had it low so Junior could sleep.

"Still awake Miss Furillo?" the nurse asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, I'm not really tired."

"Oh, well how are you feeling?"

"Uh, just a little woozy."

The nurse nodded, "Well, why don't you try and get some sleep and we will see how you are in the morning."

The next morning Junior had woken up before Kris and Kris quickly woke up after him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Junior asked Kris.

"A little better than last night."

"That's good. Oh and I spoke to the doctor, he said that you will be able to go home in 2 days."

"Thank god, I think I have the taste of hospital jello stained in my mouth."

Junior laughed, "I am sure you do."

A few days passed and it was the day Kris was able to go home.

"Are you already to go?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, the faster we go the better." Kris smiled.

"Alright, lets get you out of here." Jean said as she grabbed Kris' hand to help her walk.

The car ride was somewhat quiet. The both talked but not a lot.

"Are you excited to see Wildfire?" Jean asked.

"You have no idea." Kris said smiling once again.

Once they arrived Kris ran out of the truck

"Easy Kris!" Jean yelled to Kris.

Kris looked back at Jean and slowed down.

"Hey boy, remember me?" Kris said excited.

Wildfire turned his head and started to walk towards her.

She opened the door and walked to him and started to stroke his neck.

"Did ya miss me?"

Wildfire nudged her.

Kris silently laughed, "Yeah I missed you too."

"I thought I heard you." Pablo said walking out of one of the stalls.

Kris smiled, "It's good to see you." Pablo added.

"Can I ride him?" Kris asked.

"I think you better lay low for a couple days before we let you start to ride again."

Kris understood and stayed with Wildfire for a while.

Later that day Matt had pulled up in the Raintree truck with Todd in the passenger seat. Kris was walking out of the stables when Todd saw her and he ran to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you are home Kris." Todd said

"Yeah I am too." Matt added.

"Thanks, It actually good to be back."

They walked into the Ritter's house.

"Kris, do you wanna stay for dinner?" Jean asked

"Uhh, yeah sure why not. I haven't had a decent meal in a long time."

Dinner was over and they all watched a movie in the living room and then Kris went back to her trailer.

Right when she sat down on her bed she heard a knock at the door.

She got up and answered the door and found Junior standing there with flowers.

She smiled and let him in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good."

He walked over to her a planted a kiss on her lips.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Wow, I updated! Sorry for the wait, I just couldn't figure out how I wanted all of this to go. I hope you guys all liked it. Reviews are appreciated :D 


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Kris woke up and was lying towards the window. The sunlight was peaking through the blinds. Kris opened the blinds and gazed outside and opened her window to feel the perfect spring breeze blowing through the window. She just looked out her window soaking all that has happened to her recently in. She looked out upon Raintree and the horses roaming around, she loved this place so much. She couldn't imagine herself anywhere else.

_Today is going to be a good day. I can just feel it._

Just as Kris thought that she saw Pablo bring Wildfire out from the stables. Pablo had given Kris a couple days off so she could fully recover. She went outside to watch Wildfire's warm up with another ranch hand that was good with running horses. Kris couldn't ride Wildfire for about a month and a half. In the mean time she walked Wildfire on a trail almost every other day and also helped the jockey riding Wildfire and gave him or her pointers on what Wildfire thinks when he is on the track and how he likes to be ridden.

A few hours passed and it was already noon. She headed back to her trailer slowly and made lunch; just a simple sandwich with potato chips. After lunch Kris took a short nap and then walked over to the Ritters.

She knocked on the door, no response. She knocked on the door, still no response.

Just then it dawned on her that Jean told her two nights ago that they were going to be gone for the weekend for a Family Reunion for someone's birthday out of town. They had asked her if she wanted to go, since to them she was part of the family but she wanted to stay.

She started to walk to the stables and went to go see Wildfire. A few minutes passed and she felt to strong arms embrace her from behind. She let out a quiet gasp.

"Hey." Junior said smiling.

Kris was smiling, "Hey you, I didn't know you were stopping by."

Junior turned her around and kissed her softly on her lips and smiled.

"Surprise attack?" Junior smiled and kissed her once more.

Kris smiled and nodded her head.

"How are you feeling" Junior asked.

"Pretty good for the most part."

"Good, hey you're not doing anything tonight are you?"

"Nope, I'm free.. why?"

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7." Junior said and then kissed her and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait, where are we going?"

Junior just turned around and smiled at her and acted clueless and started to walk back to his car and Kris just smiled.

A couple hours later Kris was franticly looking for something to wear for that night, Junior wouldn't tell her how to dress, she couldn't decided…dressy or casual. She tried on some jeans and a nice blue top that could go either way and told herself that if she changed one more time she was going to flip out. She had about 20 minutes before Junior got there and she still had to do her hair and make up. It took her 15 minutes to curl her hair and then Junior arrived early and knocked on her door.

"Wait! Give me like 2 seconds!" Kris shouted to him so he could hear her. Junior counted to two and opened the door and his eyes found her.

"You ready?"

"Uh, just about." Kris replied. She walked out of her bathroom and just stretched his arm out and gave Kris his hand and they walked out and got in Junior's car. It was a perfect summer night and they had the top of his car down and the moon lit up both of their faces. Junior pulled over, and looked at Kris. She looked confused.

"What are we doing?" Kris asked.

He just smiled at her, "what?" Kris asked.

He kept smiling, "nothing." He simply said. Just then Junior opened his car door and got out. Kris decided to follow and ran to catch up to him, "Junior, what are you doing."

"What I brought you out here to do."

"Which is?"

He was quite and just grabbed her and kissed her and then smiled and kept walking.

"C'mon, you have to tell me Junior." Kris said dying to know what was going on.

"You will see."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hey guys.. sorry for such a LONNGG wait! And sorry this chapter is also kinda short, but I promise I will update again soon. So please tell me whatcha think! 


	28. Chapter 28

**_Previously in Wildfire: She thought maybe she was fooling herself until Avatar had a misstep and fell to the ground. Kris hit the ground hard and her helmet went flying off after she hit her head on the ground.  
He quickly fell asleep in the chair next to her thinking everything was going to go back to normal.  
Little did he know, normal was the farthest thing away from what was going to happen.  
"Junior, what are you doing."  
"What I brought you out here to do."  
"Which is?"  
-----------------  
_**  
Junior grabbed her hand and was pulling her the direction he was walking but he was almost running.  
"Junior, what is going on? Why are you so excited?" Kris kept asking him hoping to get an answer out of him.  
Junior just kept smiling at her and then suddenly he stopped.  
"Whoa, we actually stopped. What happened… did you break your legs from going to fast?"  
Junior just looked at her so lovingly which made her smile, "what?" Junior bent down and kissed her passionately. The moon light quickly faded and clouds took over the night sky. The rain began to fall but they didn't seem to care. Junior held Kris in his arms tightly while kissing her even though he knew she wasn't going anywhere. Was still oblivious to what was going to happen but she didn't care, just as long as she was with Junior she knew everything was right.

Suddenly, Kris woke up in a cold sweat... finding herself in a hospital room. She had many questions rolling through her head. Had she been here all this time? What happened to me? How long have I been here?  
A nurse walked in and gasped when she saw Kris looking at her. She ran back out and got the doctor.  
"Well, well, well… look who has finally woken up?"  
Kris looked confused, "What the hell is going on? Why am I here?"  
"You fell off your horse a couple weeks ago, Avatar I believe is his name. You slipped into a coma a couple days after arriving here." the doctor continued and then walked out.  
Kris got caught up in her thoughts, "It was all a dream? Why, why couldn't it all have been real, I mean it seemed so real. Why does this happen to me?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the nurse who came back in to check up on Kris.  
"So how are you feeling since you woke up?"  
"Brain dead." Kris answered.  
The nurse nodded, "that's understandable… Well if you need anything just push the nurse button on the bed, I'm going to go ahead and call your guardians and let them know you have woken up."

Thirty minutes had passed and Jean, Pablo, Matt, Todd and Junior came rushing through the door. It took Junior less than a second to get by her side. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the head.  
"Kris! Thank God you're awake. I was so worried about you." Junior said looking her directly in the eyes.  
"We all were." Jean said joining the conversation.  
"I swear, I walked out of this hospital weeks ago." Kris said with a blank look on her face.  
"Kris, you have been here for weeks, you haven't left once."  
"What are you guys talking about? Jean, **_you_** took me home. I remember."  
"Kris you must have been dreaming." Matt butted in.  
"No, I wasn't Matt…I pro--."  
The nurse heard a commotion and walked in, "Kris there right, and you haven't left."  
Kris finally gave in. Junior noticed her zoning out, "Kris, are you ok?" Kris looked at him but didn't say anything. He got the idea, how could she be ok? She was in a coma for weeks.  
"Excuse me guys, but right now I think it would be best if Kris spent some time alone." The nurse finally said. They all got up except for Junior, "Kris, if you need anything… just call me ok?" Kris nodded and he kissed her and walked out.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I thought I would throw a little twist in there. haha well I hoped you guys liked it. It will get better. I promise. :D Well please comment and I'll update more ! 


	29. Chapter 29

(I'm gunna tie in some commercial scenes that they showed for season 4)

As the days passed Kris had someone in her room keeping her company around the clock. Some days Junior would stay the night or stay late and back early. She was dying to get back home. The nurses came in and check out everything and make sure her pain medicine was working properly.  
"When will I be able to leave?" Kris asked the nurse.  
"Well with your progress chances are you will be able to leave within a day or two, now… is there anything you can think of that you need?"  
"Nah, I think I'm good."  
"Ok well if you think of something just let me know ok?"  
"Ok, thanks." Kris said and the nurse walked out.

"So, how have you been feeling?" Junior asked.  
"Fine, for the most part." Kris answered. For some reason she felt somewhat awkward around Junior, she thought maybe it was because of the dream. Everything seemed so perfect, nothing could go wrong. But right now it was almost the complete opposite. She woke up from a dream she thought swore reality.  
"Kris, are you ok?" Junior could always tell when something was wrong.  
"I don't even know."  
"What do you mean?" Junior asked confused.  
"I know you might think I'm crazy or insane. But I swear, I walked out of this room. And you took me out to this place.. I don't even know where, but you were being all perfect, I swear at that moment you were going to propose to me or something. It just all seemed like it was going to play out like that."  
"Kris I'm sorry to have to say this, but it must have all been a dream. You haven't left this place once. If I could have changed that, I wouldn't waste a second. But the truth is what it is."  
Kris just looked down wishing things weren't they way they were. She just sat there quietly and soon after fell asleep.

A few days later Kris was able to go home. Jean had work to take care of and had Matt go pick up Kris and Junior came along.  
Matt walked in the door, "Ready to get outta here?" Matt said happily and smiling.  
"Pleasssee take me away!" Kris added.  
"You got all your stuff packed up?" Junior added.  
Kris nodded.  
"Alright, lets go." Junior picked up Kris' bag, "Junior, I'm leaving the hospital.. I'm not crippled, I can carry my own bag." Kris teased. Junior nodded and smiled and just kept walking still holding Kris' bag. She walked beside him holding his hand and he whispered in her ear, "You know, some dreams can come true." Junior said referring to the dream they were talking about earlier. Kris smiled and looked at him. The three got in the car and drove back home.

"Kris, it's good to have you back." Jean greeted Kris as they got out of the car.  
"Oh trust me, it's really good to be back. You have no idea how much I missed this place."  
"Mainly Wildfire." Junior said fast and coughed trying to cover it up. Kris playfully hit him, "Oh shut up, but since we are on the subject…"  
"He's in the field." Jean said before Kris could finish, "he missed you."  
Before she could take off to see him Junior caught her and told her he had to go for a little bit but that he would be back.  
She ran up to Wildfire and he immediately got excited once he saw her, "Hey boy!" She walked inside the gate and he ran up to her. "So I'm guessing you missed me a little bit huh?" She laughed, "well good thing the feeling is mutual." "Kris" jean shouted from the fence, "if you want to ride him… feel free."  
"Alright Wildfire, ready to go on a little ride?" She rode Wildfire down a trail by Raintree.

Junior came back about an hour later and Kris wasn't there, Jean told him she went on the trail. He drove his car down it and stopped at a place Kris hadn't reached yet. He got on the hood of his car and leaned his feet up against the fence and his hands in his pockets. He started to see Kris in the distance. She smiled when she saw him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I told you I was coming back didn't I?"  
"Yeah but I wasn't thinking this soon." She said and she got off Wildfire and started to walk towards him and he did the same.  
"I'm glad you came back." Kris said as Junior leaned down for a quick kiss.  
"Me too, Listen… there is something I wanted to ask you."  
"Ok, shoot."  
"Me and you have been dating for a long time now, right?"  
"Yeah…" Kris said in a 'duh' voice.  
Junior gazed into Kris' eyes and pulled something out of his pocket. Kris' eyes widened when she saw what Junior pulled out.  
"Junior." Kris whispered.  
"I want us to be more than just dating. Kris I love you with my whole heart and I know nothing is every going to break that. I mean every day I fall even more in love with you…" He paused and opened the box he had in his hand, "Kris Furillo, will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes started to tear up. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said dreams can come true." He smiled. "So what do you say?"  
She smiled back, "I'm gunna have to say yes."  
Junior held Kris and kissed her passionately.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**Yay! An update :D Hope you guys all liked it. I'll try and update as soon as I can.  
Oh did any of you watch Wildfire last night, aww it was so sad when Junior told Kris that after the wedding he thinks they should be out of eachothers lives and then he started to walk off but kissed her! 


	30. Chapter 30

Kris woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and the sun peaking through the blinds trying to dance across her face. The window was cracked open, and there was the perfect spring breeze flowing through the room. She stayed in bed for minutes gazing upon the ring Junior had given her the night before and looking at him. She had never felt this close to anyone, ever. She saw him flutter his eyes open and began to sit up. His eyes lost in hers and hers in his.

"Morning." Junior finally spoke and leaned in for a simple morning kiss. She smiled then he threw the blanket off of him and got up out of bed and headed for the kitchen with Kris closely following behind. He looked in the fridge, got a few things out and began to make breakfast for both him and Kris.

"Oh, by the way, I need to go up to Raintree today. I've gotta go train Wildfire and later today Matt wants to start training Flame. Do you want to come watch?"

"Are you kidding, you train our baby without me there?" Junior smiled.

They finished up breakfast and Kris headed back up stairs and jumped in the shower, and then got ready. She put her hair in a simple ponytail and dressed for the perfect spring weather.

She took the path Dani and Matt made when they were dating that connected Raintree and Davis Farms to head down to Raintree. When she got there Jean engulfed Kris in a hug.

"Congratulations!" Jean shouted in excitement.

"Uh… thanks?" Kris said confused. Junior nor Kris told anyone about the engagement yet.

"I heard about you and Junior." Jean continued.

"Wait, how?"

"Ken told me."

"Ken? How does he know?"

"Well, I guess Junior told him." Jean added.

"Yeah, well hey I'm gunna go train Wildfire. You want to come watch?"

"Nah, I've got plenty of paper work in the house that needs to get done."

Kris nodded and headed to the stables. She grabbed Wildfire's lead line and got Wildfire and headed to the track.

"Ok Kris, take him a half mile. Easy around the first turn, but pick up the speed about halfway through."

Kris nodded and mounted up on Wildfire. She did exactly what he told her to do. The time was ok, but not the best. Kris hopped off Wildfire and Matt went to go cool of Wildfire. Kris was walking back to the stables to get Flame and saw Junior Porsche drive up. She ran up to him and jumped up to him and he caught her in mid air, holding her in his arms. He pulled her more towards him and caught a kiss.

"I'm about to go get Flame, you're here to watch right?" Kris said, still is his arms.

Junior nodded and Kris kissed him once more. He put her down so she could go get Flame, but still had her hand and she dragged him with her to get Flame.

"Did you tell your dad about the engagement?" Kris asked Junior.

"No, why?"

"Well Jean told me today that Ken told her about it, how does he know?"

Junior looked down at her hand and held it up so Kris could see it, "Well this little thing," Junior said pointing to the ring, "may have kinda gave it away," Junior said and smiled. Kris pulled Flame out of the stall and grabbed the saddle and put it on him.

"I wonder what your dad was thinking when he saw the ring."

"It doesn't matter." Junior told her.

"Do you think your dad will ever warm up to the idea that we are happy together?" Kris asked concerned.

"I hope so." Junior put his arms around her and walked back to the track.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry it took soo freaking long to update and it's not so long but I've been really busy. It's not as good as I hoped it would be but I hope to be able to update it sooon! Hope you like it,reviews are always appreciated. 


	31. Chapter 31

Months passed and the wedding plans were going just fine. Now it was a week before their wedding and everything was hectic. Kris was trying to get her dress fitted and the bridesmaid dresses finished in time. Junior was working on the seating arrangements still but Kris always pitched in to help him.

Kris and Junior were in Junior's bedroom at his dad's house. Kris was sitting on Junior's lap and his back leaning against the bed rest.

"So I'm thinking in the table behind us should just be really close friends of ours and then the rest can just look around and find their seat during the reception." Kris said.

"Ok, so then at our table will be… the groomsmen and bridesmaids? What about our parents?" Junior said.

"Well, I guess they can go sit at the table with our friends. Or they could sit at our table if we have enough room."

"Let's just put them with our friends."

Kris nodded as Junior wrote down the names.

"We're all finished with that." Junior smiled as he pulled Kris down farther to him and kissed her. They quickly drifted off to sleep, the best time of the day.

The next morning Kris went to check up on Wildfire and Flame. Jean hired someone else to train the horses for the time being so Kris could focus on the wedding planning.

"Kris, you know the whole point of me hiring someone else for a while is for you to not have to come down almost everyday." Jean said as she walked into the stalls and saw Kris talking to Wildfire.

She laughed, "I can't help myself."

Jean smiled, "how is the planning going? The big day is approaching."

"Yeah sometimes I think it is coming way to fast, but I really can't wait." Kris said smiling.

"I remember that feeling. It's like you wish you could have a remote for life and just fast forward."

"Definitely." Kris agreed.

"But Kris, really if you need help with any of it just let me know. I know how crazy it can be. Hey, I'm speaking from experience here." Jean walked up and gave Kris a hug and left Kris and Wildfire.

"Can you believe it Wildfire? In almost one week I will officially be 'Mrs. Junior Davis.' It's so unreal. I mean I have been waiting for this for so long. I still can't believe this is really happening." Kris walked over to Flame, "what about you Flame. I bet you'd never think your 'parents' are getting married huh? Don't worry we'll squeeze you into the wedding, ring bearer?" Kris joked. "Well boys, I better get back and Wildfire," Kris said as she walked back to him, "I promise, tomorrow we'll ride. It's been way to long since I've gotten to ride you." Kris kissed his snout and walked out.

Kris went back to Davis farms and saw Junior outside with some guy who didn't look familiar to Kris.

Junior saw her walking up.

"There she is." Junior said to the guy. He ran up to Kris.

"Who is that?" Kris asked Junior before the reached back up to him.

"He's going to help us with the wedding and reception. Since the wedding and reception is going to be here, outside he said he is gunna check out the place and see what we can do." Junior said right as they reached him.

"Hi, you must be Kris. My name is Mike Roland. Pleased to meet you." He said as he extended his arm to shake her hand.

"You too." Kris said back.

Mike explained what they could do for the reception. He had an idea to have the wedding Around the backside of the house were they had a little garden area and a small stream weaving in and out of the plants.

"I'll be back tomorrow so we can start getting everything ready." Mike said as he grabbed his suitcase and walked to his car and drove off.

"You know Junior, for us planning this wedding for a while. It's kinda sad that we are just now figuring out where we are going to have it." Kris said with a slight laugh.

"Well you know how us Davis' are." He said and put his arm around her and kissed her.

"So what else is on the agenda for today?" Kris asked him

"I think we have the rest of the day to ourselves." Junior said in his mischievous voice.

Kris giggled, "Juniorr!" She said and playfully hit him in the stomach.

Jean walked into her house and saw Matt cooking.

"Wow, and I thought I was the only that knew how to cook in this house." Jean said.

"You've been working hard lately with Kris not here. So I thought I'd do something for you in return."

Jean smiled, "that's sweet Matt." She walked up to her son and gave him a hug. Jean headed to the living room and Todd ran down the stairs and didn't even see his mom and ran into her.

"Whoa there," Jean said as she kneeled down to his level, "where do you think your going."

"Kitchen, I'm starving."

"You defiantly are getting more and more like your brother everyday." Jean said and kissed his forehead and stood up and he continued to walk into the kitchen and Jean walked into the living room and turned on the t.v.

A few more days passed and the wedding was officially in two days.

Workers have been running around setting up for the wedding. Kris and Junior have been going in and out of the house almost constantly.

Kris left to go pick up her dresses and Pablo went down to Davis farms.

"Kris isn't here is she?" Pablo said walking up to Junior.

"No, she just left. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok, well you've got my attention. What's going on?"

"Me and Jean finally figured out what we want to give Kris for the wedding."

"What is it?"

"A four legged stubborn--"

"Wildfire?" Junior said cutting him off knowing instantly what it was when he heard the word stubborn.

Pablo smiled and nodded.

"Do you know how excited she will be?" Junior said.

To be continued..

* * *

I'm soooooooooo sorry about the long wait. I've had major writers block. but I finally figured out what I was gunna do. I really hope you guys liked it. Once again I am really sorry! Please review and tell me whatchaa think!


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Kris woke up in Junior's room for the last time at Junior's side before being Mrs. Junior Davis. Tomorrow was the wedding and Kris was staying at Raintree for the night so she could get up and start getting ready for the wedding. Dani was going to be Kris' maid of honor. Jean and Pablo were going to walk Kris down the isle and Matt was Junior's best man.

Junior's eyes fluttered open to find Kris not by his side. He headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He found her eating breakfast while talking to Dani.

"So, are you two nervous yet?" Dani asked as Junior walked in.

"I'm not." Junior said flatly.

"I am." Kris said smiling shyly.

Junior walked over to Kris and sat down beside her, put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"It will be like a walk in the park." Junior told her.

"Yeah I'll be walking in a major league baseball park. I don't know what kind of park you are walking down." Kris said.

Junior laughed and pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"What do you have planned today?" Kris asked Junior.

"Well, I have to go pick up my tux and other than that nothing, why?"

"Why don't we just spend today with each other? I mean it is the last day till we say our 'I do's'"

Junior nodded, "Starting now?"

"Well can I shower first?"

"I suppose." He joked.

Kris ran upstairs and took a shower leaving Dani and Junior alone.

"So, how does it feel?"

"What do you mean?" Junior asked Dani.

"You marrying the love of your life."

He smiled, he loved hearing that, "Amazing."

"You know, somehow I think everyone knew Kris was the one before you guys even got together."

"Why?"

"You saw how mad Matt got when you guys first got together, talk about jealousy written everywhere on his face. Why do you think he was jealous?"

"That's true, he wasn't too happy."

"Yeah, because he knew." Dani said.

Dani got up.

"Where are you off to?" Ken asked walking into the kitchen.

"I have to go to Raintree."

"Yeah, to see Matt." Junior mumbled to himself.

Dani grabbed a towel that was on the counter and threw it at Junior.

She smiled and walked out.

Junior walked upstairs and Kris was drying her hair.

"You done yet?" Junior said walking down the hall.

"Kinda." She shouted back.

"I can't ever seem to understand what takes girls so long to get ready." Junior said as he walked up to her.

"It's just a girl thing." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Now finish getting ready. I'll be in the living room."

"Okay." She said as she kissed him one last time before he walked back down stairs.

15 minutes later she had her hair all finished and applied a little bit of makeup and went downstairs.

"You ready?" She asked him.

Junior let his eyes focus on Kris for a few seconds. "Yeah, let's go." Junior finally said and reached for her hand. She entwined her fingers with him and they walked out to his Porsche.

Junior drove out to a field where flowers were going wild and the wind was lightly blowing the grass. They found their way to a spot in the field and sat down.

Junior put his arm behind Kris' back and she leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm happy it's you." Kris said.

"Why's that?"

"You make me feel like I'm home."

"What's that like?"

"Being loved." She smiled.

He leaned his head down and kissed her.

"So you still want to marry me?" Junior said.

"Yess!" She smiled and laughed.

"I can't believe that it's almost here."

"The wedding?" Kris asked making sure she knew what he meant."

He nodded, "Me too, but I can't wait."

"Me too."

"Wait, when do you need to get your tux?"

"I called Matt and asked him if he could pick mine up when he get's his. He's just going to bring it to the house."

"So I do get you for the whole day huh?"

"I'm all yours." He smiled.

"Good!"

The day passed by slowly and Junior dropped Kris off at Raintree and then headed back to his house. He walked in and saw his dad in the living room watching some special on t.v.

"Junior, just the man I wanted to see."

Junior sighed, "what do you need dad?"

"I'm sorry."

Junior looked confused, "for what?"

"Being so hard on you and Kris. I realize now that what you two have is the real deal and I need to accept what you guys have."

"Thanks Dad. It means a lot hearing that from you."

Junior walked upstairs to his room. He stayed awake for hours trying to sleep but his mind kept on wondering.

Kris did the same but eventually drifted off to sleep. It seemed like she was only asleep for 15 minutes till Jean came and woke her up.

To be continued…

* * *

The wedding will be in the next chapter or so. I hope you all liked it. I'll update soon. I promise! Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

**I AM SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY! For no updating earlier. I had major writer's block, well I knew what I was going to write, I just didn't know how to write it, does that make sense? Well anyway, I will just stop talking and let you read : )**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

"Kris, honey, wake up. Today's the big day." Jean said while she gently shook Kris to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened but immediately a smile appeared on her face. Jean laughed, "Dani is downstairs waiting to get things started today." Kris rolled out of bed and walked out the room. "Kris hurry up!" Dani shouted up the stairs. Kris tapped Dani's shoulder, "you don't have to shout." "Sorry." She smiled, "we don't have time to spend Kris. It's already 8:30…" Dani stopped while Kris cut her off. "Dani, stop there and look at what you just said. It's only 8:30." Kris said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Well, let's go get some breakfast anyway. You need to know the game plan for today." Kris agreed and ran back upstairs to take a quick shower and get ready.

Junior woke up 3o minutes after Dani had left the house. He took a shower and drove down to the place their wedding would be at. He wanted to make sure everything was being set up. As Junior walked outside, he took Mike aside. "How's everything going so far?" Junior asked him. "Everything is being set up at just the right pace. Everyone might be finished an hour before the wedding." Junior nodded as he was talking. "Okay, well I just came out to see how everything was doing. I'm supposed to go meet up with Matt before, so, I'll come back sometime later." With that Junior walked off.

"So, are you nervous yet?" Dani asked Kris as they found a seat at the restaurant. "Believe me Dani, you have no idea," she slightly laughed under her breath, "I've been nervous since last week." Dani smiled, "It will all be worth it." "Oh, I know that it's just. I don't know what makes me so nervous. It's just me and Junior and a bunch of people I hardly or don't know." Kris said joking at the end. "Welcome to being a Davis. Junior doesn't either. My dad told him to invite them cause they are some kind of family friend, or something. I don't even know." Dani said trying to make Kris feel a little less nervous. "Listen, there is nothing to worry about. Just don't trip walking down the isle." Kris faked a laugh, "thanks Dani." The two ordered their breakfast, ate it and moved onto the next item on the schedule.

"Wait, I thought you already picked up the dresses." Dani said and she drove to where Kris was directing her. "I was supposed to but they said they weren't finished 'tweaking' them yet." Kris said putting quotes around tweak with her hands. Dani understood and pulled into the bridal shop. "Hi, I am here to pick up dresses for a wedding." Kris spoke to the person at the front desk. "Name, Please?" The lady named Michelle asked. "Kris Furillo." She told her, but then whispered to Dani, "or should I say Davis?" She smiled and turned her attention back to Michelle. She went to the back and pulled out the dresses and returned them to Kris. "Congratulations." Michelle said with a smile. "Thanks." Kris returned the smile and walked out.

They returned to Raintree and immediately started to get things going. Jean took Dani, Kris, and some of Kris' friends from Freemont to get their hair done for the wedding. Kris invited one of her childhood friends, Amanda, to be a bridesmaid. She also invited a few high school friends also, Shannon, Annie, and Shelbi. The hairstylist pulled Kris' hair back, just to get the hair out of her face, curled it, and pinned it back. She left a few strands of hair around her face, which framed her face. The other hair stylists also curled the bridesmaid's hair, but theirs went into a bun. When they finished they all headed back, once again, to Raintree. Jean went to the kitchen along with the rest of the girls, except for Kris. She found herself sitting on a chair in the living room. Dani noticed Kris wasn't with her and went to the living room.

"You okay?" Dani asked as she approached her. "Yeah, yeah. I am fine. I'm just, soaking it all in," Kris paused, "I can't believe this is actually happening." Dani smiled, "I can. Everyone can. Junior loves you so, so much. I've never seen anyone love someone else as much as Junior does." Kris smiled and nodded and then looked down at her hands, "Oh my god, Dani, my hands are shaking. Why? Why am I so nervous?" She sighed. Dani laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

Back at Davis, Junior and Matt just got back from eating lunch at Ray's and the groomsmen started to arrive. Junior also chose his high school friends and of course, Matt, who was the best man. "You nervous yet?" Matt asked him as he grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. "Surprisingly, no. Why should I? It's just me and Kris." Junior told his best friend. "Well, I mean, you guys are only making your relationship,** forever.**"Matt replied back to him. "I know. If anything, I should be happy, not nervous. We say a few words, exchange rings, and kiss. It's not like we haven't done that before," He paused for a second, "well, except for the rings part." Matt laughed silently, "whatever man, it's your call."

A few more hours passed and it was almost time. Kris has just finished putting on her dress, carefully, so she wouldn't mess up her hair. She was just slipping her shoes on as Jean came in with the veil. Jean smiled, "Kris, you look beautiful." She smiled and her eyes began to tear, "thanks Jean, but I also wanted to thank you for something else." Jean nodded for her to continue. "I've always considered you to be my mom. You are the closest thing I have to one, and I just wanted to thank you for that, and for giving me a second chance at Raintree. You guys are like the family I never had." Jean smiled, "Kris, I never had a daughter. That is, till you came along. I always wanted one, but somehow I knew one would come from somewhere," Jean reached her arms out and gave Kris a hug, "I am so happy for you." Jean released Kris, "congratulations, Kris. Now, let's get this veil on."

Junior was outside talking to Dani when his dad came up. "Well son, you really proved me wrong." He said as soon as Junior got in hearing length. "Dad, if this is going to be some lecture about how I am making the wrong decision, save it." Ken shook his head, "No, it's not. It's an apology. An apology for not treating Kris how I should have, and how I didn't treat you how I should have. I know I haven't been the best father for you," he corrected himself as Dani was also standing there, "for both of you. I wish I could have been there for the little things and I wasn't, but I want to be here for you both now, more than anything." Junior looked at Dani, and Dani looked to Junior. Dani then threw her arms around her dad's neck. "I love you dad." Dani said. They broke from their hug and Ken extended his arm for Junior to shake. He ignored it and hugged his dad as well.

Dani walked into the house, "Kris! Are you ready?" She shouted to her. "Dani, you don't need to yell. I'm right here." She said as she appeared behind Dani. "It's almost time!" She squealed. "I'm so excited, I never had a sister, but I am going to." Jean and Pablo walked in the house to go get Kris. "Pablo, Jean, thanks again for walking me down the isle. I don't who best I would have asked." They smiled and took Kris' arms in theirs. "Here we go." Jean whispered to Kris.

The bridesmaids walked down first with Junior's groomsmen. To Kris, it seems like an eternity, then she saw Dani take Matt's arm and walked down as well. Kris took a deep breath, "my turn," she said to herself. The music got louder, but more peaceful as the door opened for Kris to walk out. It was the first time she got to see the setting for her wedding. Immediately a smile came on her face, all eyes were on her. Her eyes found Junior's and they stayed hooked until she reached him. She tried to walk forward but something was holding her back. She looked to Pablo and laughed, "Pablo, you can let go now." He smiled and nodded and released her from his hold. She took Junior's hand as he pulled her closer to him.

"First, we will hear words from the best man, Matt Ritter." Matt stepped up to where the pastor was, as he stepped down. "Love is just not looking at each other and saying "You're wonderful or anything like that". There are times when we are anything but wonderful. It's also looking out in the same direction. It is linking our strength to pull a common load, It is pushing together towards the dreams we have always wished for, hand in hand. Love is knowing that when our strength weakens, we ask for the strength of someone who cares. Love is that thing that let's us know that when you are sad, or frustrated, that, that one person is there, to help make those times easier. Love is also knowing someone else cares and that we are not alone in life. And that, is what you two have, no doubt," he smiled, "congratulations you two." Matt stepped down as the pastor took his place back.

"Who presents Kris Furillo to be joined in marriage to Ken Davis Jr.?" The pastor asked out to the congregation. "We do." Jean and Pablo said in unison. The pastor spoke a bunch of words that almost made Kris want to fall asleep. Finally he spoke to Junior, "Do you Ken Davis Jr., take Kristine Furillo, to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward?" Junior smiled and said I do. The pastor repeated those words to Kris; she too smiled and softly said I do. Kris' heart was pounding, so loud she was sure Junior could hear it too.

The pastor turned again to Junior, "please, place the ring on her finger." Junior did so and held her hand for a short moment. Then the pastor turned to Kris, "and you, please place the ring on his finger." She slipped it on and looked up to Junior. The pastor spoke louder, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife," he spoke softer as he spoke to Kris and Junior, "you may now, kiss the bride. Congratulations." Junior didn't waste a second. He immediately pulled Kris into his embrace and kissed her passionately. The broke apart moments later, a smile didn't escape either one's lips. Junior took her by the hand and led her down the isle, with the maid of honor, best man bridesmaid and groomsmen following closely behind.

**To Be Continued…**

Okay, I think it might be the last chapter next. Who knows, I might do a sequel for it. I haven't decided yet. I'm just happy I finally updated this. I'm going to try and update other stories as well. : ) Keep an eye open! And _please_ review, tell me what you think, and if you think I should do a sequel!


	34. Chapter 34

Around 7:45 everyone quickly arrived outside. It was dark, but the moon, stars and candle lighting lit up the area perfectly. Shortly after all the guest arrived, they say a sleek black limo pull up. The driver got out of his seat and opened the door for Kris and Junior. Everyone clapped and cheered as they saw them walk out. No one could help but notice; they had a glow, not physically, but emotionally. They were both grinning ear to ear, holding each other's hands. They followed a brick path that led to were everyone was at. Everyone was laughing, smiling, telling jokes, making everyone laugh.

Ken Davis stood at a microphone, he cleared his throat, "Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention." He announced, and everyone turned their eyes towards him, "I just wanted to say, I could not be any prouder of my son, than I am now." He paused, "I've watched him grow up, even though I may not have been there as often as I should have. He has changed, so much over the past 2 years. He became this mature, okay sometimes, young man all because of that lady," he pointed towards Kris, she smiled, "standing right next to my son. I know we haven't always gotten along, and I honestly regret it. You both are two wonderful people. I am proud to call you my son and now my daughter in law. Congratulations you two, you really do deserve it." After he finished he began clapping and everyone joined in. The both of them thanked them with a smile.

Jean walked up to Kris and gave her a hug, while Junior went around to get drinks and talk to a few people, and then pulled her within arms length and her arms were on Kris' shoulders, "Ken is right. You have changed him so much, for the better. You two are going to be great. Congratulations Kris." She smiled, her eyes have been teary all day, "I know I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for you. You have given so much to me, more than I could ever give anyone. So really, thank you. It's hard to explain how much you all mean to me." Jean lowered her head and smiled, "Kris, you are just the daughter I never had," she too paused, "and you look beautiful tonight." Kris laughed and smiled, "you look great too, Jean."

Junior eventually found his way back to Kris, "Jean, if you could excuse me. I think I need to steal Kris for a moment." Junior took her by the hand, winked at her, and then led her to a lit up white gazebo, where they were to have their first dance as husband and wife. A song started to play softly in the background, "From This Moment," by Shania Twain. Neither of them had liked country that much, but they thought that song had fit perfectly for the moment that they would share. All eyes were focused on the couple dancing. They were lost in each other, not paying attention to anyone but their selves. They were both in their own world, they couldn't hear the music and they both just gazed into each other's eyes until Kris decided to rest her head on his chest as they danced. Her eyes were closed while she soaked in the moment.

After a while, everyone found a partner and found their way dancing outside of the gazebo. Energy was filling the air, not one person was sad or mad. The slow song was over, and a fast "fun to dance" to song came through the speakers. Matt walked up to the microphone, "What do you say we get this party started!" Every hooted and howled. People were dancing, having a great time, some people sat and were talking. Kris walked over to the fruit punch bowl and poured herself a glass. Dani saw Kris, "Kris!," she waved over in her direction as she approached Kris, "you look great!" She said as she reached her. "Thanks Dani, you look great too. You having a good time?" Dani nodded in reply, "A blast, it's a great reception." Kris smiled, "I'm glad." "So, how's it like to be officially married to my brother?" Dani pried. The thought of that made Kris's smile even bigger, "Better than I could ever imagine. It's also a relief." Dani looked at her confused, "A relief?" "Well, I mean after all that has happened between me and Junior, it's just great to know that no matter what happens now, we will always be there for each other 'till death do us part,'" she quoted from earlier that day. "I'm sure that's an amazing feeling." Dani said as she saw Kris looking down, playing with her wedding ring.

Kris looked over to her right and saw her white wedding cake sitting on a table, and then glanced up and at Junior. She made her way over to him, "Junior, let's go cut the cake," she urged him. She took Junior's hand in one hand and her dress in the other so she wouldn't trip. Once at the table everyone gathered round. Kris picked up the knife, and Junior put his hand over hers. She looked up at him and smiled. Jean held up her camera and took a picture of the couple before they cut the cake. They both pushed the knife into the cake, cutting off a piece that they would both share. They put it on the plate but Kris dipped her finger into the frosting and brushed some frosting against Junior's nose quickly and returned her hand by her side, and then looked up at him innocently and smiled. He smirked at her and picked up a napkin and wiped it off. They both ate their cake, piece by piece.

As the night went on, people kept dancing, talking, and living in the moment. People casually left, before they knew it there were only a few people left. Kris and Junior had talked to many people that night. Junior was just happy to be with Kris, finally for forever. He found the place he was trying to reach, which was to see her standing right in front of him, proudly wearing that ring on her left finger. Kris was thankful to Pablo, he practically saved Kris's life, and without him she wouldn't have found Junior.

To them, it was amazing to see how many people cared so much about them; there's more than they knew. Tonight was the moment they had both been looking for. Tonight was about them and the people that they cared most about, and they wouldn't have changed one thing about it.

The End!.

So okay, it wasn't as good as I hoped, but I still hope you guys liked it. It took me a while to think of what all to add to this chapter. My mind just ran blank, so sorry about that. But I think it was decent. Please Review! Let me know if you want a sequel. I'm debating whether I should do one or not.


End file.
